My life in my words
by Crazy-Ninja-Chick
Summary: Katan is Zivas daughter and they just got the news that Ziva will be returning to US and NCIS. What goes with her whenshe first finds out, gets the boy shes always wanted and finally meets her father. Rand R
1. Chapter 1

**another fic I've been working on . Greatly appreciate all who appreciate my work. For those new readers welcome and I hope all enoy**

**Read and Review plez-**

Monday April 10

I woke up to an eerie quietness, strange, I could've sworn my mom came home last night. Hey this isn't suprising when your moms a mossad officer, I'm used to waking up alone. I So I drag myself out of bed and head to the kitchenette, on the table I find this note

Pereach Katan

Went into work early this morning. Don't forget you have training today so be in at normal time. Also tonight when we get home I have a suprise for you.

Love You

Mom

So I head to the shoewer, I let the warm water run over my shivering body. It's like 90 outside but like -67 in here. The phone rings and I turn the shower off and hit the button outside the shower( Don't ask why theres a phone outside my shower, moms idea.)

" Shalom?" " Hey sweet heart." " Hi mom," I reply sleeply," You ready to come to training?" " Do I have a choice?" " You know sometimes you can be funny." " I know, I try," I groan. " You know what your Saba would say if you didn't show up." I sigh," Yes, In this world,especialy in Isreal, the training from mossad could mean life or death in combat." I hear my mom chuckle on the other end," Whats so funny?" " I heard the same banter when I was your age that I memorized it too." I sigh," Mom I've gotta get ready, I'll see you later." " Bye" Alright I'm a Mossad officer in training. Some would call it crazy but ever since I was 5 I've aspired to be like my I get dressed, eat breakfast, then hop on my bike and take the ride to HQ.

My ride is uneventful so I'm going to tell you a little about myself. My name is Katan Tali David, Katan is Hebrew for flower and Tali is in memory of my moms sister,Tali. She died in a bombing long before I was even thought about. I'm 15 and my mom is Mossad Officer Ziva David. I was homeschooled and have already finished all required courses because my mom wanted to put me through training with Mossad. I was born here in Isreal but I know my mom lived in the US and worked at NCIS where she met my father. She never told me his name and I'Ve never asked. I guess it brings back memories, I don't know.

Anyway when I arrive at HQ I see my mom standing outside. She is, No, wait it can't be, SHES SMILING! Oh this must be good. So I chaon my bike up and walk over to her. " Oh I've got to here. Forever and ever Bye." My mom is radiating energy. I smile at her," Why so Happy?" "Good news." I stop and search her eyes for just a hint. She always tells me that I am the only one that could read her. I see the sparkle in her eyes and thats where I find what I'm looking for, love. "Who is he?" I question her. She stops and looks at me dumbfounded,' What are you talking about?" I smile and shake my head, "Mom your glowing and you're smiling. I can see it in your eyes." She continues to stare at me but then says," It's someone I haven't seen in a while and I miss them." I try to search her eyes but she won't meet mine. I give up and follow her up to my Sabas office.

"Shalom Aba." My mom leans over and gives my grandfather a kiss on the cheek," Shalom Ziva, Ah Katan you've decided to join us?" I look at him," I was told I didn't have a choice." He smiles," At least your mother is honest with you." I kept a stone face and felt the walls go up around me. I know better then to let him read me, if he does he won't stop interogating me. " I've decided that I want to train with my mother today." My mom looks at me and then at my Sabva," I don't care especially after whats happening. She knows what level shes at." My Saba considers and then says,"Okay just don't let her pass level 15.'

Just as some insight there are 25 levels of training,Level 15 for a teenager is really good. I've inheareted my mothers ability and quick learning. We make our way out to the 3 mile trail." Whats happening?" I ask her. " Your surprise." Shes hiding something and that makes me feel bad. We share each other. So I streach my legs and then get going. I run and run trying to rid my mind of all thoughts. I hit the last mile at perfect stride that matches that of my mother. I look over at her and shes staring at me astounded that I'm able to keep up with her. I glare at her then pull ahead. At the last few feet I slow down and hit the finish line. I grab my water bottle and take a sip. I check my time, 20min and 24 seconds,Yes I beat my best time. My mom comes up beside me and asks," Ready for the shooting range?" I glare at her again," Can I put your picture on my target?" She stares at me,' Excuse mw-?" I interupt her," You heard me, can I put your picture on my target?" " Thats it you need to go stay up in your Sabas office until I'm grounded." I look at her in amazment, she has never grounded me, we're more like sisters then mother and I head up to my Sabas office.

I walk in and my saba doesn't even look up at me," What do you want Katan?" I sit down in a chair," Mom grounded me and sent me up here.' He doesn't show it but his actions show he is just as suprised. " Normally I would tell you to continue training and forget about it but 'm not your boss-yet. also I have no wish to overthrow your mothers authority over you." Of all the times he has tried to take control of me he chooses now to be the good guy. You'd swear when you looked up 2 faced you'd see his picture., I keep that thought to myself. " I'm gonna go down and ask mom if I can go home." He doesn't give me an answer just nods and waves me away.

I head to the shooting range and find my mother finishing up. She finishes her last three rounds and says," I thought I told you to stay in your Sabas office?" I step in front of her and say," I wanted to know if I could go home and get a shower and do my chores?" She thinks about it then nods," Yes but no TV no Internet and," she grabs my cell out of my hand," No cell phone." I start to rebute but then shut my mouth not wanting to push my luck."Thank you mom I'll see you at home."

**Ok I know this was long but I promise it's the longest one I've written. Yes I have more ready to type but if nobody reads then why continue? So review and tell me what you think**

**-ashley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you who added me to author alerts and those who added this story to story alerts you rock!!!! Heres the next chapter and also I got an update about the charactors name sry that I got them mixed up**

**Later**

So I'm home now and all my chores are done. I even did all the laundry,folded it and put it away. I even started dinner. I'm doing everything I can to reduce my sentence. Just as the pastas finishing I hear the front door open and close. My mom walked in the kitchen." MMMM smells good." I smile at her," Yea and your just in time the alfredo just finished." Cullinary skills, another thing I inheareted from my mom. She kisses my cheek and then sets her stuff down. I got plates and cups down and while she poured the drinks I gave us good portions of the Italian food. we sit down at the table, pray then start to eat. " So are you gonna tell me about this suprise you've been talking about all day?" I ask her while playing with my noodles. She answers,"Yes but first you need to tell me something," Crapo," What was the reasoning behind your actions today?" I finish up my noodles and take a sip of my water,"The past few days you've been so secretive and we always tell each other everything. It pissed me off that I was out of the loop." My mom chuckles and says," You know how I told you I worked in NCIS?" I nod my head," Well my old boss called and he wants me to come back." I look at her puzzled." So you're going back to America?" She looks at me with the are you stupid look and then said," No we are going to America. You're father has arranged for us to stay with him permently." I get a big smile on my face and get up and give my mom a huge hug." Thank you so much! You don't understand how much I want to see my father." She hugs me back with almost the same force I was using," I'm happy to see my husband again. But don't think this is getting you off the hook. We go to America in two weeks so you are grounded until we hit American Soil." FAir enough and I don't feel like pushing her buttons tonight. So I just head up to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup my loyal readers ILY for all the stuff you've done for my stories I am in the poccess of writing and publishing more so be patient wih me because It will take a while for updates. well heres chapter3 Enjoy!!!!R and R**

**Tuesday April 6th **

I LOVE today!!!. I got so bored around this house that I thought," hey maybe I can go for a bike ride and my mom will never find out." So I leave and I'm riding in front of HQ when my friend Shaleiv comes out on his bike." Hey Shaleiv" I smile at him. " Shalom Katan. I was wondering if you wanted to come gt a drink with me?" I have to use all my srength not to fall off my bike." Yes I do." We start to ride. Ever since I first mt Shaleiv I've had a huge crush on him. His sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes make me go weak at the knees. His toned and tanned body makes me want to drool. So we seek out the smallest joint and order some waters. We make small talk and then he asks me the question I've been waiting to hear for 5 years." Katan I need to ask you something. You are beautiful and my own personal angel. I want to know if you will go out with me?' I flush a deep pink at hiis words and say," Before I answer you , you need to know that in 2 weeks time I will be leaving for America Permently. Now do you still want to aksk me the same thing?" He takes my hand in his," Of course I do. I don't care if you never come back. I want to make this work so If you can live with a long distance relationship so can I." I smile at him and flush even deeper." Yes I want to go out with you." He takes my hand and kisses the top of it, sending a jolt of electricity through my body.I am completly oblivious to everything around us including the red mini cooper that pulled up beside us. He leans in and our aces are milimeters apart. He almost kissed me when I heard a loud angry, all too familiar voice,yells,"KATAN TALI DAVID!!!!!" Aw Crap


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter. Sry its been so long updating. Ugg ben sick still have a migrane that even Gibbs would have to bow down. Read and Review please.**

**Later**

Yesterday is still fresh in my mind, the best and worst day of my life. Shaleiv still wants to be with me even after my mom caused a huge scene. But with all good news there is bad. After my mom literally dragged me out of the resteraunt I got in the car and waved good-bye. On the way home I kept looking over at my mom. Her face was bright red and you would think smoke should be coming out of her ears. I could tell she was furious and that was bad. My mom doesn't show emotion. Truthfully I was terrified. When we got in the front door all Hell broke loose.

" What the Hell is wrong with you? Grounded means you don't leave the house without my permission." I just stared at her. " I got bored so I went out." She sighed," Because you disobeyed me I am going to have to add more to your punoshment." My mouth fell open in protest," I hate you.! My last two weeks here and you have ruined it! I can't believe this! I'm told the best news in my life and now I'll never be able to tell Shaliev bye." I run towards the stairs trying to get away from her." Katan Wait." My mom pleaded, I kept my back turned and said," No mom just leave me alone." I start back up the stairs," katan-" I turn around and let her see the tears cascading down my cheeks." Please, I'm begging you just go away." I run all the way to my en-suite and slam the door.I let loose all the feelings I had held inside,hatred for my mom, love for Shaleiv, everything came out in tears. I couldn't believe such a good day could turn out so horrible. I almost completly hated my life.

I heard the door open and my mom walk in. She sat down on my bed and gently placed her hand on my back." Katan I"m sorry for hurting you but when you disobey the rules you need to suffer the consequences." I turned around and sat up to face her. " I know and I had no right to yell at you. Shaliev Rivikin asked me out and I said yes." she looked at me with concern in her eyes," Did you tell him we are leaving?" I nodded, "Yes and he said he still wants to make it work. Now I know I can't say goodbye because I am grounded longer correct?" She sighed but nodded," Yes but I am willing to put your grounding on hold untill we get to America." My eyes brightened and a smile drew across my face,' Really? Thank you mom." She smiled back at me," The minute the plane wheels hit the ground thought you are grounded. Your little stunt today so instead of your normal 2 weeks I've raised it to a month." I go to argue but then stop not wanting to push my luck. " So do I get my phone back?" she thinks then nods," I suppose but-," I interupt her," The minute the plane wheels hit the ground It comes back to you." She smiles and kisses my forehead. " No going out tonight though because I am still mad at you." Fair enough," Thanks mom." She gets up with a smile, " I'll go downstairs and get your phone and then start dinner." I smile and she leaves. I lay back on my bed yes I love her so much. She always knows whatto do. I get up and go to the door just as my mom opens it. " oh heres your phone." I smile at her," Thanks mom"

I sit down at my computer and log on to Israeli chat home page. I check Shaleivs page and he is on. The minute I log on I get a new message.

**shaleivrivikin: Hey**

**israelibabe: hello**

**shaleivrivikin: Thought you were grounded?**

**israelibabe: Mossadmama put it on hold until we get in America**

**shaleivrivikin: AWSOME so can you get out of the house**

**israelibabe: No mom wants me to stay in tonight**

**shaleivrivikin: OK wat bout tommarow?**

**israelibabe: I don't see why not :)**

**shaleivrivikin: Great then maybe we can have that kiss**

**israelibabe: *gasp* sheket bavakasha**

**shaleivrivikin: Don't tell me to shut up. LOL**

**israelibabe: I miss you**

**shaleivrivikin: You saw me earlier**

**israelibabe: Yea but that was only for a few minutes then my mom dragged me away like a bitch**

***Mossadmama enters chat*'**

**israelibabe: CRAP**

**shaleivrivikin: Shalom Mrs. David**

**Mossadmama: Shalom Shaleiv I am sorry but I need Katan to come to dinner**

**shaleivrivikin: Ok well Katan I'll see you tommarow**

**israelibabe:OK bye**

***shalievrivikin has logged out***

***israelibabe has logged out***

***Mossadmama has logged out***


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry bout the last few short chapters. Din't have any other ideas that didn't go in others. This one is still short but the next few are already written and they get longer I promise. anyway thanks for continuing to keep faith in me. Read and review plez!!!!**

**Dinner**

I came down the stairs a little angry that my mom was in on mine and Shaleivs conversation. I head over to the table and take my place. " So how was your chat?" I glare at her, the same one I've been on the recieving end of so many times, " Yous should know, you were there." You think I would have learnedmy lesson about giving her lip but then you'd think wrong. " You know Katan I gave you these two weeks to say goodbye but I can just as easily take them back." I sighed and rolled my head to the side." I know I'm just a little angry that you were keeping tabs on our didn't you just come get me like you usually do?" I stared at her and she smirked at me, "Well thats because I'm a bitch." I rolled my eyes and started to eat.

After we were done eating my mom called me into her room. " I want to show you some of my friends from America." She laid out 6 pictures;4 men and 2 women. She pointed to one of the ladies with jet black hair tied up in pigtails, dark makeup, and ,despite all the darkness, a warm bright face with a huge smile." This is Abby, she is the forensic scientest at NCIS. She acts very much like a teenager so you two should be good friends." The next one was of a redhead. Her hair medium length and tied into a ponytail Her green eyes warm and friendly despite the very buisness like look on her face," This is Jenny Sheperd she was one of my best friends." I looked at my mom quizzicly," Was?' She nodded solemly," Yes she was killed in the line of duty a week before I left." I felt so sorry for her, I laid my hand gently on her hand," Mom I'm so sorry." she nodded," I know." I could tell she was holding back tears. The next picture she pointed to was of an older man with dark skin and a bald head. I thought he should have a little hair, bald doesn't suit him. " This is Director Leon Vance. He replaced Jenny as my boss." The next one was an even older man with gray military cut hair. He had deep blue eyes and a stern but warm face. " This is my team leader Leroy Jetro Gibbs. We all call him boss and he used to be a marine sniper so don't make him angry when he has a gun." I smiled and my mom chuckled. The next was of a chubby young man. He had short brown hair and looked sort of geekish, you know like the kids who get picked on and picked last for teams. " This is Tim McGee but we all call him Probie." The very last picture was of a man that had brown spiked hair, green deep eyes and a million dollar smile. I'd never seen or met him but I knew instantly who he was," Thats my-" My mom placed her hand on my leg," Yes thats your father, Anthony DiNozzo. We all call him Tony buy you will call him Dad or Aba." I smiled at my mom. Out of all the men she has showed me he is the perfect one. From this picture his eyes showed love and compassion. " He is perfect for you Mom." She laughed, " Yea but it took 3 an 1/2 years for love to beat its way into our thick skulls. It bloomed while we were on an undercover mission as two married assasians, we had no trouble pretending." She air quoted the last word and I feigned gagging," Eww thats a pictue of my picture of my parents I didn't want in my head!" My mom laughed and playfully slapped my face. " Go get some sleep you and Shaleiv seem to have a big day tommarow." I rolled my eyes, " Whatever mom, Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kay guys I'm not where I wanna be in Reviews. I've gottton plenty of story alerts but I'm getting reviews from the same ppl. Come on I have an alternen ending to this story that I would hate to have to use. Anyway here is he next chapter, really romatic and sad but hey we all need a little bit of that. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Wensday April 7th**

Today was the best but the worst day of my life.

The bad part

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs on the stove. Strange moms type of breakfast is cereal and toast. So I headed out of my room and down the stairs, I peaked in the kitchen and saw my mom humming a song and making food. So I snuck up behind her and tickled her sides. She practiclly jumped halway in the air, spinning as she did. I thought she was going to kill me but she was laughing and she hugged me. " Good morning Katan." I hugged her back akwardly," Someones in a good mood this morning." She let go of me and she went to the refrigerator and got out the orange juice. " Yes your father and Saba have arranged for us to use Mossads private jet and leave for America in 3 days!" I felt my face drop into a slight frown. My mom looked struck," What are you not happy?" I put on a fake smile but knew my eyes betrayed my ral feelings," I am but that means less time I have with Shaliev." She had sympthy in her eyes," Katan I'm so sorry but we leave in 3 days so you need to pack." I grabbed some food on a plate and ate slowly. Then I headed upstairs to my room. When I got there I shut the door and grabbed my cell and dialed his number. The first ring hadn't even finished when I heard his angelic voice," Shalom Katan," I smiled but the tears started coming, " Shaliev I-" My voice cracked and he interuptted me," I'll be over in 10." With that the line went dead. Crap I know I'm gonna breakdown in front of him.

10 minutes later my mom softly knocked on my door and opened it," Katan Shaleiv is here. May I send him up?" I nodded my head. The door shut and I heard her decending the stairs. Minutes later I heard a different sound coming up the stairs. He came in my room and just stood in the doorway," Katan you need to tell me whats going on." When I made no move to get up, Shaleiv shut the door then came over and picked me up. I layed my head on his chest and he sat down on my bed keeping me on his lap. He leans over and kisses my cheek," Katan what is wrong?" I shook my head and a new stream of tears made their way down my cheek," My father and Saba have arranged for us to leave for america in 3 days." He stroked my hair and whispered to me softly," Katan, I'm sorry that you have to leave but ther is nothing you or I can do about it."

The good Part

I lifted my head off of his chest and stared at him. He looked me straight in my eyes, " Katan I love you and I'm gonna make your last few days here memorable." With that he pulled my face to his and placed his lips on mine. I was so happy. He traced my lips with his tounge and I opened them slightly to allow him to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds we pulled apart. Slightly breathless I said, " I love you too Shaleiv." He smiled and placed another burning kiss on my forehead. Then he set me down on the bed," Let me help you pack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. Here is my final attempt on reviews. If its no good tell me plez again Read and Review. Thanks to suncoastlocal. Appreciate it buddy for reviewing. **

**Thursday April 8th **

2 days left in Israel until I say goodbye. Shaleiv and I got about half my stuff packed yesterday. Heres something I don't think I mentioned before, Shaleiv is the son of Michael Rivkin, this guy has some atraction to my mom even though she is married. He is happy that me and Shaleiv are dating, now if we get married he will have some kind of attachment to my mom. Anyway, I've already said all my goodbyes at Mossad, my Saba was so emotionless I wanted to shoot him. Most of our stuff has already been flown to america to a big house where my father lives. I'm happy that I get to meet him but it would be loads better if Shaleiv was there. He has been so helpful to both me and my mom, she said hang on to him as long as I can and that is exactly what I intend on doing. We were in the living room this morning when she looked over at me and said," Katan I am so proud of you." I stared at her questioningly, " Why?" I tried to remember what I did that could have made her so happy. " I know you are upset about leaving but you have taken things so maturly." Ha Mature, my eyes are red and puffy from crying and I haven't gotton a wink of sleep because I've been talking to Shaleiv all night. " Thanks mom." She pulls me into a tight hug," Baby I'm sorry but you will have a better life in america." I shake my head," How can it be better if Shaleiv isnt there?" She looks at me like I'm stupid. " Your father will be there. I remember how much you used to ask me about him." She is right, whenever I was little I used to look at all the little girls with there fathers. I always wondered why I wasn't like them, him holding me when I cries, patting my back when I made him proud. After a while I satrted thinking he didn't love me or he was just embarresed of me. When my my mom told me the true story, I hated myself for thinking those things about him. " I know and I am excited to meet him but my heart, well a piece of it, will always be here with Shaleiv." She looked at me sympatheticly," I'm sorry, are your things packed?" I shook my head, " No Shaleiv is coming over later to help me finish." At that moment the doorbell rang, I went over and opened it to find Shaleiv there. I collapsed into his arms, he caught me and held me close. I stood back up and he kept his arm around my waist and we headed up to my room.

We walked into my room and I shut the door behind me. He pulled my face cloer to his and kissed me, I smiled into the kiss and ran my fingers through his hair. When we broke the kiss I leaned my forehead on his and whispered," Shaleiv I don't want to go." The tears came and he held me close. He lifted my face and wiped the tears away with his thumb," Everything will be okay my dear, We will work this out." I smiled lightly and he layed me down on my bed and then layed beside me. I placed my head on his chest and he took a piece of my hair and twirled it in his fingers. " Shaleiv I need to sleep." He smiled and laughed," I know you've been up all night talking to me." I snuggle in closer to him and sloly drift off to sleep, lulled by the rythmic beating of his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**K so here is another chappy of what is going on in the US during this time with are team. This chap may seem little it short but we can make it through will update as soon as possible. Read and Review please**

Tony sat at his desk and stared at the desk accross from him. He really didn't like the probie that had replaced his Ziva while she was on case with Mossad. She hadn't gone alone either, the last time he saw here she was in her 7th month of carrying his unborn baby. She had emailed and called him when Katan had been born. He cried in joy but alson in pain from not being beside her. She said her father was furious but she didn't care and frankly neither did he. That was 15 years ago,and Tony hasn't even spoken to or seen his daughter. Maybe she didn;t want to meet came down from MTAC and said," DiNozzo, MTAC now." He got up and ran up the stairs.

Gibbs watched his senior field agent run up the stairs. Ever since Ziva left he really hasn't been Tony. No movie quotes, no jackassary, no DiNozzo and, although he wouldn't admit it, he missed the old Tony. when the two had told him that she was pregnant and they were getting married he had been mad as hell but then his fatherly instinct came over and he was very proud. He knew it was only a matter of time before they tied the knot an they were perfect for each other. When Tony recieved the news tht Ziva had a baby girl he had been so happy and smiled the old Tony smile, one Gibbs hadn't seen until then and hasn't seen since. He knew Tony wanted to be in his daughters life and Zivas mossad days were interfering with that. He hoped what he saw in MTAC would cheer him up.

Tony arrived in MTAC and almost fell over at what he saw on the screen. He rushed over and grabbed the headphones of the director. " Ziva? What are you doing?" She chuckled and rolled her eyes," I miss you to swetheart and yes I'm doing fine thank you for asking." He laughed, same old Ziva that had left him. " Thats great to hear sweetcheeks. You still look so good you know, 15 years hasn't done much to you. I wish I could say the same for me, but as you can see me worrying abut you and our daughter has given me a few grey Hairs. By the way where is she?" Ziva sighed and ran her hand through her hair," At home with her boyfriend but I promise you will see her soon." Tony nodded a little disappointment had come across his aged features," Okay but how?" Ziva almost answered when someone said something in Hebrew to her and she yelled back at him. " We will arive in D.C in 2 days time. Vance has offered me my job back and I have accepted." It took all of Tonys willpower not to jump up and down like a little kid." God Ziva I can't wait, I miss you so much and can't wait to hold you again. I can't wait to see our daughter, what does she look like?" Ziva laughed and he could see the smile spread accross her face and her features light up, " she looks like me but she has your eyes, smile, and personality." The director looked over at tony and made the cut sign and then held up 2 fingers. " Alright babe I love you so much and can't wait to see you two." Ziva did the same," I love you too and I am equally excited. Bye Tony." at that the screen went blank and, with the old smile on his face, Tony left MTAC.

Gibbs was watching the stairs when Tony came down looking as happy as ever. Gibbs face twitched into a smile, happy Tony was back," whats going on DiNozzo?' Tony leaped the rest of the stairs and came running across the bullpen, " She's coming back Gibbs, in two days Ziva is coming back and she is bringing Katan!" Tony was so happy and he bounded across the pen to the elevator, " I'm gonna go tell Probie and abby.'

The elavator landed at the lab and McGee and abby looked over to see a rather happy Tony coming out of the elevator. " Tony whats up?" abby asked as he came over and hugged her," There coming back Abby!" McGee looked questiongly at Tony," Whose coming back Tony?" Tony looked at him like he was someone else from another planet," Why McForgetful, my wife and daughter, Ziva and Katan." Abby jumped up and down and McGee smiled, " Yay Tony, I'm so happy for you. I know you miss her and your daughter." McGee smiled and said," Tony I am so happy for you and am glad Ziva is coming back."

Tony arrived home at about 7 O'Clock. He went upstairs and started cleaning up the spare room. What would 15 year old girls want in there room? When Ziva had emailed him erlier after there confrence that they were shipping some of the stuff from Katans room, so she could ease into the move. Tony knew that she was probably angry that she had to leave her home to come o a new country. He knew that her first few days, or weeks, would be tough ones. God he hoped she would like him. He had waited so long to be a daddy and when he got the chance his wife and child were taken from him. He loved her and he hope she would feel the same. God he hoped she loved him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ha yes I found my notebook so I'm gonna continue with this story!!!!!!!!! So Thanks to suncoastlocal for kicking my butt in the right direction and NCIS Wolf and Trust for reviewing that last chapter!!!! Alright I think I'm gonna go to setting a review quota before I update so I'm at 15 so lets aim for 20. If you review I will be thanking you n the authos note so yea Rand R please!!!**

_**Friday April 9th**_

Last day here in Israel, gosh I never thought I'd say it but I'm gonna miss it here. Mom told me the weather n the US is unpredictable, I'm used to year round summer, I don't think I'm gonna like it there. Yesterday Shaleiv helped me pack the rest of my stuff, everything except my bed is out of here. We slept for 3 hours yesterday until I awoke to my mother walking into my room. she sighed and shook me a little," Alright Katan time to get up, you two need to finish packing." I didn't wasnt to get up, I was so comfortable in his arms, i never anted to leave them. I reshut my eyes and groaned," MOM?" she silenced me with a finger over my mouth and said," Up now." I rolled out of his arms and got up," I'm up, you happy now?" She gave me the glare but it had a certin new wdge to it so I shut my mouth quicker then I had opened it. she nodded approvingly and walked out. I picked up my pillow and threw it at Shaleiv and he awoke with a smile and a groan. we finished packing and he headed home. I walked downstairs still a little tired. I wasn't paying attention to any thing when my mom came running around the corner and slammed into me and knocked me over. she gasped and I just laid there a little dazed. " Katan are you okay, I'm sorry!" She helped me get up and I said," I don't know if I'm okay but I am definitly awake." She laughed and I smiled and headed outside. I just lay down on the ground and soak up Israel in its entirety. The sweet mixed smell of hney and gunpowder and smeeled like shaleiv, it smelled like home. it was comfortavle to me. The sun continued to warm my body, I was going to miss my beautiful Israel. My cell rang and it was Shaleiv and he said he anted to stay the night on my last night .

All that happened yesterday and now I'm back outside laying on the ground but this time Shaleiv is beside me. The sun is setting and the sky is ablaze with hues of red, orange, and pink. I turn to Shaleiv and say," such a beautiful sunset, too bad it will be my last." He turned to face me and the light of the dun put a bright ring of gold around his blonde hair, making him look even more like an angel," You are so beautiful." He leaned in and kissed me, pulling my body to him, driving away all my thoughts but the one of him. when we parted I kept my hold on him and said," I dream about being with you forever.' he tightened his hold on me and said," we will be together forever." He sounded so sincere that I really wanted to believe him. " I will try to come during the summer to visit you shaleiv." He smiled and said," I have some vacation days with your Saba so I'll come visit you whenever I can." I looked at him and said," How?" He smiled and said," I'm 18 I can do whatever I want, as long as I can pay for it." I laughed and he stood up, " Lets go inside, I'm hungry."

We went inside and had some salad left from lunch. We went upstairs and I said," I'm gonna get a shower." He smiled and laid down on my bed. I put the shower on hot and step in. The water turned my skin a shade of pink. I lened my forehead against the wall and thought about shaleiv and how blind we had been. Thwn when we finally opened our eyes are time was too short. Why couldn't this have turned out diffrent, I didn't want to leave. I turned off the shower and and stepped out, drying myself. I put on a brown tank and white dance shorts and pulled a brush through my damp hair. I stepped out and shaleivs mouth fell open, he stood up and took me into his arms," Gosh you are so beautiful." I blushed and hugged him back," I love you shaleiv, I don't think I can leave." I let the tears roll down my cheeks and he tightened his grip on me. and stroked my hair and kissed my forehead,"I know baba, I know." I didn't stop crying, I needed this, I needed to be in his arms when I fell apart. His strong arms held me up when I felt like falling down, his words would cut through me when I wouldn't let my own make sense to me. He took my tear streaked face in his and wiped away the remaining ones and said," I love you so much Katan. Your mom told me about your punishment and at 12:01am on the day you are free call me. No matter what time it is here I will answer." I smiled and said," My grounding doesn't stop me from writing so I'll write as much as possible." He kissed my cheek and said, " Is your mom sending you back to school?" I shuddered at the thought of going to school bt then shrugged, " She can enroll me but that doesn't mean I'll go. anyway she said that I'll be at work with her unless she or my father are off." He chuckled and stroked my face," Can you try and behave yourself." I laughed and said," If I did I wouldn't be the Katan you know and love now would I?" He took my face in his hands and kissed me," No you wouldn't be." I kissed him and say things gotta a little outta hand. He pushed me against the wall and was rubbing my sides when we heard a," Um...Well," Shaleiv pulled away and I couldn't meet my moms eyes. " I see I'm interuptting something," she turned to leave and I said,"what do you want mom?" She turned back around and said," I just wanted to say that we are leaving tommarow at 11 am on Mossads private jet. we will leave the house at 10am." Shaleiv turned around to me and said, " May I come to the airport with you tommarow?" I smiled and said, You took the words right out of my mouth." My mom rolled her eyes and said, " Good night you two, try and keep the noise level down." I rolled my eyes and said," Moms thats disgusting. But if you are saying that-" she interupted me and said," Do Not even think about it. If you decide to disobey me anyway then use a lead condom.' I gagged and thank God Shaleiv said," Do not worry Mrs. David nothing is gonna happen like that ." She nodded and said, " Goodnight guys." She shut the door and Shaleiv whispered," Since your Saba is the director of Mossad I'm preatty sure he will let you use the onboard computers to talk to me." I put my arms around his neck and said," I have no intention of doing what my mom said," He looked at me and said," What do you inteend on doingthen?" I smiled nd kissed his cheek," Make other memories." I reached over in my bag and put my mp3 player on its speaker. ( I listen to American country music, I never really liked Israeli music.) The song " Then" by Brad Paisly came on. Shalev wrapped his arms around my waist and I layed my head on his chest and we started to dance. He buried his face in my damp hair and said,' MMM your hair smells like coconuts." I smiled and nuzzled his neck. I stood up on tip toe and whispered, " Love me without fear, trust me without wondering, love without restrictions, want me without demand, accept me for who I am and if you give me a chance, give us a chance, I wil spend the rest of my life showing you that you made the right decion,"shaleiv looked me in the eyes and said," I want this to be so much more then a chance, I want this to last forever." He lightly placed his lips on mine and this time it is me deeping the kiss. I tightened my hold on him and he tangled his hands in my hair. In the back of my mind I can;t see how I'm gonna stay away from him for so long. There is no guarentee that I will ever see him again. I pulled my lips off his and hugged him tightly. The next song that played really summed up what we both felt.

**If I had to run, If I had to crawl**

**If I had to swim one hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls**

**Always know that I will find a way to get to were yo are**

**Theres no place that far**

Shaleivs next words conformed what I was thinking," That is our song Katan." The tears on my face were of joy and shaleiv could tell. " I love you Katan ." I rested my head on his shoulder and just relished in the feeling of his warmth surrounding me. when we let go of each other Iooked at the clock and said," It is 3:45, how long has this been going on?" He smiled and said," A long time." I smiled and kissed his cheek and stifffled a yawn. He scooped me up in his arms and I started to laugh and said," What are you doing?" He smiled and said," We are gonna get some rest." I smiled but I wasn't gonna argue because I was dead on my feet. There was nothing more that I wanted then to fall asleep in his arms He pulled the covers back and layed me down, then he laid down beside me and covered me up. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. He wraped his arms around my waist and said," Good night Katan I love you.' I smiled and said," I love ou too." with that I closed my eyes and slowly and peacefully drifted to sleep


	10. Chapter 10

**K i know I said 20 but I told someone that when they updated I would too and they have so I am. This is the day that Katan and Ziva leave Israel. I hope you guys arn't bored wih the story because I still have a lot to write and publish. Should I continue, if not let me know. Reveiws are love and right now I need some love. Thanks to Horsegrad13 and NCIS Wolf for reviewing.**

Saturday April 10th

Today we leave for America. Mom came in at 0845 and started to shake me awake. I didn't want to leave Shaleivs arms so I started to swat her away. She grabbed my hand and got in my face and said, " If you want to keep this hand then I suggest that when I let go you stop swatting at me and get up." She let go and I groaned and turned to face her, " Man Mom I had a horrible dream that you were making me leave..... Oh wait its not a dream, you are here to make me leave right?" She glared at me and instead of cowering like I usually do I returned it but got up anyway. She left the room and I bent down and woke Shaleiv up. He turned to me with a smile and said, " Morning, I'm gonna get a shower." I nodded and he made his way to the bathroom. I changes into some dark Danim Jeans and a blak tank. I went and laid my head on the wall to think. I didn't get much time though because I soon felt strong arms worm there way around my waist and he pulled me back and rested his head on mine. " Are you okay?" I looked up at him and smiled, " Yeah I just ca't believe I am leaving." He turned me to face him and he brushed his lips against mine. There was a loud knock on my door and my mom said, " Are you two decent or should I cover my eyes?" I rolled my eyes and opened the door, " What?" She tilted her head and gave me a questioning look and then said, " It is time to go.I looked at Shaleiv and he took my hand as we walked out the door.

I took one last look around Israel. I was going to miss everything about it, the sun, the sand, I was even going to miss Mossad, which was saying something due to the fact that whenever i was little and my mom left me in his office, alone with him he would always.....lets not go there right now, I'm already crying. Shaleiv had me wrapped in his arms and was rubbing circles on my back. I looked up at him and said, " I'm going to miss you so much." He smiled and brought something out of his pocket. It was a red velvet box. He handed it to me and I opened it. I gaspe as Iooked inside, there was a gold heart locket encrusted with diamonds. I took it out of the box and watched it gleam in the sun. " Open it," He urged and I did, more tears replacing the shed ones. Inside was a picture of us and on the right the words that are replaying themselves in my head were written. " always know that I will find away to get to where you are, theres no place that far." He took it from my hands and put it on. The heart hung right next to mine and he said, " now I will never be far from your heart." I smiled and kissed him. My mom stuck her head out the plane and said, " Katan come on lets go." More tears came and Shaleiv wrapped his arms around me and whispered, " I will never forget you Katan." felt tears hit my cheeks and looked at his fac as it stared to get wet. My mom and his dad unwrapped us from each other and started to pull us, him off the plane me on. Our eyes stayed locked until it was impossible. My mothers almost soohing words were lost as the jet engine started and We began to take off. I looked out the window and saw him waving as more tears fell from both our eyes. My mom pulled me into a hug and I cried silently on her shoulder,whispering the one name of the person I would never see againj.

**So how did I do. What is Katan talking about when she was little in her Sabas office. Uh oh, All will be explained soon. But how soon is up to you because I am not going to give a number but when I think I like my numbers I will update. Review please**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay heres the next chapter. Ziva and Katan land in America whats gonna happen? Thanks to tiva2121, arella mikel, double to ncischuckluver, this chapters dedicated to you, and mighty duck. Review pleaz.**

**April 11th**

Been on this plane forever. God I'm so bored here. Shaleiv as wrong, I went to the geeks and asked them to contact my saba to ask if I could use an onboard computer, he rejected me so I've been sitting here and my butt is sore. I haven't eten or slept the whole ime, my mom kept trying to get me to eat but I told her about an hour ago to stop because her efforts were futile. She is sleeping on the seat across from me and her constant snoring is getting on my nerves. I could move but I'm tying to prove something, I want her to wake up seeing me in the same positoon she fell asleep seeing. I turn towards the window and then hear my mom say, " you do not plan on making this easy on anybody do you/" I stay silent and she continues, " You need to stop acting like a child and just get used to it you are not going to change my mind." I look at her and yelled," I was forced to move, my life is beoming a nightmare and for once could you let me act like a child instead of a headstrong Mossad Clone?' I could tell in her voice that she was struggling with the urge to push me out of the plane. " You need to go sit in the back like a child ." I stand up, give her a death glare, then head to the bck and sit down in a seat close to the window. She comes back and says we will land in 10 minutes so you need to have all your carry ons with you and I need your cell." I hand her my cell and she drops it in her bag. I sit back and we start to descend. My first impresiion of america is D.C. Smokey smoggy artificial air, Manufactured land, graet were moving into the worlds biggest landfill. when the planec omes to a rest my mom gets up and says, " Welcome to America, you are grounded for a month." I really hate her swnse of humor, it sucks. I follow my mom off the plane and my life is over.

My mom stops at the exit and I look out and there are a bunch of people down near the exit. From what I can remember, there was, Gibbs, McGee, Abigal and in the middle was my dad. My mom got off the plane and ran into my fathers arms. He spins her arund and kisses her. I walk slowly to the group of people and satnd there. My dad puts my mom down and, before she has time to breathe Abby has tackled her n a hug that Is like , wow. When my mom could beathe again she said, " Everyone this is our daughter Katan. Katan this is everybody." Abby tackled me this time and, if i hadn;t had exceptionaly well balance, I would have toppled over. " I can't breathe." She let go and smiled Sheepishly, " Sorry I like to hug." I smiled and nodded. My dad came up to me and smiled, " Hi girl, I missed you." I smiled and hugged him back. " Hi Dad." So Gibbs said, " How bout we go to dinner and celebrate?" My mom looked at me and her eyes were daring me to say something so I shot her back a look that said, challenge accepted. " I can't I'm grounded," the look I got was murderous, like if looks could kill I would have dropped dead. " Why is she grounded, " my dad asked? My mom said, " She disrespected and disobeyed me so I had to do something." I was tired of my mom beating around the bush so I spoke up. " Shes mad because shes loosing cotrol over me." Well Gibbs looked at my mom and said, " well ziva if you won't let her go then I want to see you both bright eyed and bushytailed tommarow at 0700." My dad looked at mom and said, " Come on Zee-vah let her go." My mom relaxed back into him and said, " I've already posponed her punishment, I don't want her to start thinking I am a push over." My dad hugged her tighter and said, " Oh you are no push over you are my ass kicking ninja. and I love you." Abby placed her hands on my shoulders and said, " Come on Ziva, in the morning you can go back to being hardcore mom. " My mom looked at me and then back at them and said, " Okay just tonight." So we all got in the car and started to driv. My mom and dad talked the whole way so I faded into the back round. we pulled into Red Lobster, eww I hate seafood.

we got a booth and I sat inbetween Abby and Gibbs while my parents sat across from me with McGee. The waitress came over and said, " Hello thank you for coming to Red Lobster can I start you off- Hey Tony." My dad smiled and said, " Hey Sam," When my mom gave him a look he said, " I'm a regular here. Sam this is my wife Ziva and our daughter Katan." Sam smiled and took our orders, I got a salad and kind of drifted into my own headspace, ignoring the small talk going on around me, I thought about shaleiv and what he was doing. I came back to reality when Abby started to tap my arm, " Katan are you ok? " My mom looked at me ad I said, " Yes... no okay I guess its the jet lag but I'm not feeling well." My dad gets our stuff to go and then we leave.

We get to a two story house and my Dad pulls in the drivewy. He unlocks the door and says, " Katan your stuff is in the only room on the second floor and your stuff is already up there." I nod and head upstais to my room. I shut the door and find my pajamas in a draer and change, I remove the necklace and lay it on the night stand and lay don and turn off the lights. I think tommarow I might decorate and write but for now I fall into the worst sleep I will ever get.

**Reviews please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok So here is the next chapter. Trying to update today cuz I'm home sick and I don't know when my next chance will be. Read and Review**

**Don't own them never did and probably never will but I have rights to Katan and Shaleiv,**

**April 12th**

I wake up to the sound of laughter and movement in the kitchen. I honestly got 3 hours of sleep last night. The last time I woke up at 0500 and just gave up. I walk down the stairs and find my parents in the kitchen and I head over there and sit at the bar and put my head down.

"Well good morning sleepyhead."

I grunt in responce to my mom and she lightly slaps the back of my head, I look up at her and glare before putting my head back down.

" Do you drink coffee Katan?"

My head shoots up and my Dad slides a mug my way. I take a sip and wrinkle my face in disgust.

" This isn't coffee."

" Oh yes Tony She drinks her coffee black like Gibbs. Trained by the Mossad she enjoys bitter tasting sewer water."

He wrinkles his nose and slides me another cup. I take a sip and smile resting back in my chair.

" Ha there it is she got the DiNozzo smile and charm. No wonder the guy you were telling me about loves her."

I stare at my mom then look at the clock.

" What time are we leaving Dad?"

" In about 30 minutes."

I run upstairs and change into a pair of cargo pants and a tight black shirt. I slip the neclace around my neck and comb my curly hair back and away from my face. I grab my IPod and turn off my light. I walk downstairs to find my parents making out in the hallway.

" Ok thats just gross."

My mom pulled back from my dad and looked at me.

" Oh so you can kiss your boyfriend but I can't kiss my husband?'

" I did in the privacy of my own room were you came in uninvited and unannounced. At least let me know when you decide to jump each other so I can sheild my eyes."

My dad smirked at us and my mom turned away towards the front door.

" Ug Kids."

I heard her and walked past my dad.

" Ugh mothers."

He laughed and ruffled my hair.

" We are gonna get along just fine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of the car. I secured my visitors pass on the bottom of my shirt and stepped into the elevators behind my parents. My mom pulled out my earphone and started rambling

" You will stay in Abbys lab today she has already agreed that she would watch you today."

I mock saluted her and turned back to the elevator.

" If you give her any trouble you will be in big trouble."

" Oh no what should I look foreward to this time, I'm already grounded for a month."

" You will go three rounds in the ring..............with me."

" Oh no I'm so scared. I have kicked your butt plenty of times."

I think my mom was going to slap me but the elevators opened to the lab and I quickly stepped out of the elevator. I heard my mom curse in Hebrew and I smirked as I walked to the door where my ears were assulted by loud music. I opened the door and saw Abby at her computer looking at a piece of mold growing on what looked to be rope.

" Abby what are you doing?"

She turned quickly and smiled at me. She grabbed her remote and turned the music down, walked over to me and gave me a hug.

" You are now watching mold making babies, not something you see everyday huh?"

" Well all I had to do to see that this morning was walk downstairs to the hallway, but it wasn't exactly mold."

She crinkled her face and then pulled me over to her desk. She sat in the chair so I hopped up on her desk and started to wring my hands. Abby looks at me weridly.

" I'm not interogating you Katan, I know you didn't come down here to watch mold porn with me so spill"

" Spill what ?"

" You are definitly Zivas daughter. Spill your life story I want to know everything, don't hold back anything."

" Well I was born on December 6, 1993. I completed all schooling at a young age and was forced into Mossad, well at first it was force but I am happy I did it. I am level 15 which is a high level for my age and can kick my moms butt in fighting on a good day other times I let her win. Well I got in trouble for mouthing off to her, well I usually get in trouble for that because I can't control when i am angry and I just let things come out and they usually get me in trouble, wait I'm rambling arn't I?"

She smiled and shok her head

"Don't worry I do the same thing so keep going. I'm all ears."

I looked at her confused, stupid American Idioms.

"Anyway Well my boyfriends name is Shaleiv and he-"

Abby got up and started messing with her computers

" What are you doing?

" I'm looking up this Shaleiv, whats his last name?"

" I'll tell you about him, his last name is Rivkin he is about 5'10 and 180 lbs. He has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes that you loose yourself in and can melt any girls heart. and he is the sweetest guy and isn't guilty of anything except stealing my heart. Before I left he gave me this necklace so he will always be here."

Abby opened the locket and read the inscription andsmiled. I looked at her and a tear stole down my cheek.

" I miss him Abby."

She took me in her arms and rubbed my back.

" If he is as in Love with you as you are with him then he will be with you as fast as he can."

I smiled and then Abbys phone rang, it was my mom wanting me upstairs so I left Abby and headed into the elevator. When I got in I saw a switch that looked like the one we had at Mossad that stopped the elevator. I hit it and the elevator came to a halt with a groan of protest. I sat down on the floor and pulled my knees to my chest and cried, thinking of everything I had left behind and everything I have gained and couldn't decide which was more painful. So i cried for losing, ganing, and the issues of being a teenager with a assasin for a mom, a special agent for my dad, a heartless bastard for a grandfather, an amazing boyfriend. Well to tell you the truth I cried here because I couldn't cry anywhere else.

So wat did you think, let me know well I am moving in the next few days so it wil be awhile before I can update but I can always chech for revies.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well heres the next chapter, I'm feeling better and we are finally moved into the new house and I got my computer back.**

**Disclamer- Don't own them but have rights to Katan, Shaleiv and all other new charactors that may or may not enter the story.**

**April 13th**

I stood up and pulled myself together, wiping my tear streaked face with the sleeve of my shirt and then pushed the switch and the elevator groaned back to life. The doors opened and I walked out and over to my mothers desk and sat on the corner of it while she looked up at me.

" what are you doing up here Katan?"

" You called me up here so I came."

Gibbs came into the room and shoved some files into my arms.

" She didn't I did, take these files down to Ducky in Autopsy, 3rd button down."

I nodded and walked back to the elevator and hit the button for Autopsy. When the doors opened I was hit with a blast of cold air, the doors made a swooshing sound and the doctor turned around and looked at me in shock.

" Who are you?"

" Katan Tali David, well I guess you could call me DiNozzo now. Yes Ziva and Tony are my parents but don't feel left out I didn't know who my father was till 3 days ago."

He smiled kindly and took the papers from my hands I wave good-bye and headed back upstairs. My parents were both sitting working at their desks and Gibbs looked up as I came back in.

" DiNozzos- go home, I don't need to see you tomarrow."

My parents picked up their stuff and we headed downstairs and then home.

* * *

I went straight upstairs to my room and pulled out my stationary and a pen. I sat there for a few mnutes and tried to think of a way to put my limitless thoughts on theis limited piece of paper.

Dear my love,

Life is so boring without you here. America, well at least D.C, is super smoggy and I cannot find a breath of fresh air at all. Well my dad is pretty cool and I know he loves my mom very much. The other people who shetold me about arepretty cool too, the only complaints I have is that you are not here with me. I know they would like you, why would they not, I see no flaws. I catch myself smiling at times and wonder why, then I relize I was thinking about you. Oh how I wish you were here. What I would give just to see your face and hear your voice again. i will write more soon and please write back. Give my love to your father.

All my love

Katan

I folded the letter and put it in an envelope. I grabbed my mp3 player and turned it on and walked downstairs. I put the letter on the table and went to the fridge to get my food from last night. I started to head back upstairs when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with my parents, I pulled the earphones out and quirked an eyebrow.

" Katan we need to talk."

I set my stuff on the counter and foolowed hem into the living rooom. They sat on the Love seat and I sat on the coffee table infront of them.

" Katan you need to tell us whats wrong and maybe we could help."

I looked at my dad and then my mom and shook my head.

" You cannot help me because you have already made up your mind about my life yes?"

My mother glared at me and I glared right back.

" I never expected you to grow so close to someone in Israel Katan, that is why I always had you at Mossad that way you wouldn't have time to grow close. Now that you are in america and away from Mossad you can meet new people-"

" Ha new people I couldn't do that because then when you decide it is time for us to go back I will loose them. May I be excused please I need my space."

my dad looked at my mom and then back at me.

" Sit down Katan we need to talk about this.'

" Talk you wanna talk lets talk, Mom lets talk about your affair with Micheal when I was five, or Dad lets talk about your very short term affair with the waitress Sam. You two can cheat on each oher but I won't do that to Shaleiv, now I will be up in my room, but do not need me."

I jumped up and headed to my room and slammed the door.

* * *

( Zivas POV)

Tony called Gibbs and he was here in 10 minutes

"Where is she?"

" upstairs in the room. Oh and Gibbs, do what you gotta do she needs it."

* * *

(Katans POV)

10 minutes later my door opened and in walked a pissed off ex- marine. I stared up at Gibbs and he slammed my door.

" What the hell is wrong with you?"

" They are ruining my life why can't I ruin theres?"

He grabbed my arm tightly and I looked at him

:" They are doing what they think is best for you, show them you appreciate them."

" let go of me."

I shrugged his hand away but he grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him.

" Your mom has done everything she has for you, this is her time to be happy"

I pushed his hand away trying to forget the memories it brought back, right as I went to say something he cut me off.

" Show some respect Katan, no matter what you want this is reality deal with it.

" I don't want to so just leave me the hell alone and-"

His hand smaked my cheek with a resounding pop and I saw the images I had tried to forget. I grabbed my cheek and ran away from him to the corner and sank down to the floor crying not at the pain but at the memories it brought back to the surface. He came and went to sit down beside me and I scooted away.

" Please don't hit me again, I won't do it again I promise just please don't hit me."

He looked at me questiioningly and he pulled meto my feet and sat me on the bed.

" What happened to you Katan?"

" Nothng I just- don't worry about that."

" Katan noone reacts like that to a slap on the cheek, what happened to you, please tell me?"

I sniffed and wiped my nose and took a deep breath.

" When I was little, my mother would leave me in my Sabas office while she was working. I would never know what I did, the littlest peep, a tiny movement would set him off. He got a bad call and he would go crazy, coming at me with the devil in his eyes, slapping and hitting me. He would throw things at me and when I got home I would slip into pants and a long sleaved T-Shirt so my mom wouldn't see the bruises and if she did see one then I would come up with a lie to cover them up. It went on till I was 13 and was never up there."

He pulled me into his chest and I sobbed into his shirt. He stroked my hair and pulled me back to look into his eyes.  
" Don't act like this to your parents, you will never know when the last time you see them."

I nodded and hugged him

" You can't tell them Gibbs, they can't ever know."

He looked at me questioningly but nodded his agreement.

" Okay but right now you are going downstairs to apoligize."

* * *

I walked downstairs and saw my parents hugging, all was forgiven, well not all. I walked to the front of the living room and looked at Gibbs and he nodded.

" Mom Dad, I'm sorry for letting all that out like I did. I shouldn't have dug into your personal life like that. I will understand if you hate me."

Both my parents gasped and my dad pulled me into his lap.

" we could never hate you. Yea you are gonna make mistakes, you're human, but no matter what we will always love you."

My mom pulled me into a hug and smiled.  
" Your father is right, we will always love you but you need to control yourself."

She stroked my bruised cheek and I flinched back away from her. She examined it closer and looked from me to Gibbs and back again.

" Did Gibbs?"

I smiled and nodded

" He knocked a little sense into me but I needed it."

Gibbs came and hugged me again

" I'm sorry of what I did and what all has happened to you, everything Katan."

We shared a knowing glance and my dad stared at us suprised.

" Boss Apoligized."

" Only to her DiNozzo, she is special

**so Wat ya think./ So there is her story, and it hurt to write this but it was off personal experience. So leave me some reviews and let me know what you think.**


	14. Authors Note Read immediatly

**Authors Note**

**Sorry if you thought this was an update but I need to get some things straight.**

**First No one is reviewing so I am thinking about dropping the story line and just erase this from the website.**

**Second- I am very sick still so IF i continue the story It will be a little before I can update.**

**let me know what you think because iI need at least 10 ppl to want me to continue.**

**Thanks guys**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I decided that I would go ahead and update and I m so sorry that I haven't been updating because, not to make excuses for myself, I have been having some very rough times and I would really not want to discuss such things on a public scale. So here is the next chapter, I also have skipped to near the end of her punishment because you do nothing fuun when your grounded even if you are Tony and zivas dauhter,.**

**Usual disclaimer applies Chapter dedicated to ncisaddiction10**

May 20th

I was sitting uner my Dads desk at work, listening to music while he worked and argued with my mom and McGee. I had been offered a chair but from the current activities above me I found the small dark crawl space more comforting. I pulled a folded up piece of paper out of my pocket and reread it over and over again.

Dearest Katan,

I got your letter and I haven't had the chance to write back until now. I hope all is well for you and that you have grown accustom to your life over there. It has been hard to get used to not seeing you every morning and talking to you every night. So how much longer do you have on your punishment? a week or a few days I told you I wil wait up to talk to you. I miss you so much and it is so lonley here, my father was sent on a highly classified mission and I may be getting sent on one to Egypt. I know how much you wanna go on your own mission and to Egypt and I feel as if I am betrayong you by going, if I go. I couldn't bear to live with myself if you didn;t forgive me ( sighs and fans self dramaticly.) Oh so I hope to talk to you soon I must go so give your mother my love but most importantly give my love to your heart.

Shaleiv

I felt a small tap on my shoulder and it was my father, I crawl out just a little and he hands me tow paper clips to ma and points under the desk in the direction of my mother and McGee. I get the picture and nod. I move to just behind his desk and take aim at my mother, she is turned away from us talking in Hebrew on the phone. I throw and I hit her right in the back of the head. I hurridly crawl back under the desk as I see her feet coming towards the desk.

" Tony I must afvise you to not throw things I could kill you with."

He gulped and I thought my Mom was going to walk away but then my ears were ringing as she kicked the barrier between us. I covered my ears but still didn't miss what she said to me.

" You either Katan, You are in enough trouble and your almost free, why ruin it now. I hope your ears enjoy the sound."

I scowled under the desk and I looked over at my Dad who gave me a thumbs up. I crawled out a littlemore and I threw at Mcgee, who was typing away at his computer. It hit him right in the middle of the head. He jumped and my father almost fell out of his chair laughing. McGee did his best to glare at me and then I turned to look at my mom who shook her head but smiled nontheless. I stood up and headed towards the stairs,. My mother stood up and looked at me curiously not having to voice the question.

" Going to see the director."

My Dad looked up at me as I turned away from them.

* * *

I walked in and saw a curly haired woman typing at her computer and as I walked in she turned to me and looked questioningly at the visitors pass dangling off my black shirt.

" Can I help you?"

" Yes I-"

Leon Vance came out of his office and interupted us before I could introduce myself.

" Katan DiNozzo come on in, I was wondering how long it would be before I got to meet you."

I followed him into the big office and looked around as he shut the door. He went and sat at his desk and motioned for me to come over and sit. I moved over and sat in a very comfortable chair and looked at the picture on his desk of what I guessed were his children. He caught my gaze an smiled.

" You have beautiful Children director."

"Thank you, so anyway you said you needed to talk to me?"

" Yes I was wondering if there is anyway I can get in contact with Mossad but keep it under both my parents radar?"

He looked at me questioningly as if searching my soul and I kept my face stoic, He finally broke eye contact and picked up a toothpick and placed it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

" I do have my connections with the Director, what do you need to talk about?"

" Classified."

" Ok I have his cell number, I will have you run an errand and you can call when you get there."

I nodded and he handed me an address an a number.

" The address is mine, and the cell is Elis. When you get there tell my wife I need to speak to her immediatly, she already knows you are coming, if you would I was wondering if you would babysit my kids cause its our anniversery. I already ok'd it with your parents and they have agreed?"

I smiled and took the paper from his hands and nodded. He smiled and ushered me out of his office.

* * *

I walked past my parents desks,tying to go by undetected but Mom, being Mom, didn't look up from her paperwork but stopped me dead in my tracks.

" The answer is no so get over here and sit down and be a good girl for another hour."

" Mom I am running an errand for the Director, he said you guys already ok'd it."

She looked over at my Dad and he looked towards me then her.

: He wanted her to babysit and I thought it would be a good experience for her especally because....."

He trailed off when he caught the death glare my mom was sending him.

" Especially because what?"

I looked at my mom and I started to put the pieces together. She had been pretty sick the past few weeks and I noticed how many strange things she had been eating and the mood swings, even though she did a pretty good job of hidding her discomfort.

" Oh My God.... your pregnant arn't you?"

Dun Dun Dun hahahah so I guess you have noticed that I decided to be nce and update I know I havn't in a long time and felt horrible. I have school off tommarow so I'll try to add at least another chapter on this and I am going to start the seuel to Accidently in Love caleed, " Healing wounds need Healing Rain" I suggest you read that first and I will try to bring that into the world tommarow. So Review and tell me what you want to see happen


	16. Chapter 16

**See I am keeping my promise so here is the next chapter **

**Usual Disclaimer Applies **

**Dedicated to Claireand the Clones **

_Oh my God....... Your Pregnant arn't you.?_

My mom glared at my father then at me and finally she looked down at her stomach. I smiled hugely and then went and hugged her.

" Gosh I am so happy, I am going to be a big sister!!!! Wait a minute we have only been here for a little over a month and ......wow you two got busy."

I got a triple glare from my parents and Gibbs so I shut my mouth and moved towards the elevator.

" Wait a minute where do you think you are going?"

Dang I thought I could slip out real quick.  
" I am going to the Directors I am not going to say no so they can't spend their anniversery. Plus I want to babysit these kids, I do need the practice."

" Fine here though,"

My mom threw me my cell phone to me which I caught and I smiles at her before stepping in the elevator.

* * *

I rang the door bell and waited paitently outside the door until a woman answered the door and smiled at me.

" Well hello there you must be Katan, I am Mrs. Vance and these are my kids. "

I smile at the two and they smiled and said hello before running back outside to play.

" Now Leon told me all about how you just got here from Israel and we wanted to give you a welcome to our beautiful country and then he thought maybe you would babysit while we went for our anniversery night out."

" No need to explain I love kids and my mom is pregnant and I could use the practice watching kids."

" Zivas pregnant? Leon didn't say anything about that."

" I doubt he even knew I just found out today."

I smiled and she walked to the living room and I followed her and we sat on the couch.

" Now tell me a little about yourself." .

So I told her the same story everyone else had her except for the parts only Gibbs knew. She sat there and listened intently to all my words, soaking it all in like a sponge. After I finished she nodded her head and just stared as if she was having a hard time comprehending it. Finally she smiled and called the kids in to go wash up and to start on their schoolwork.

" I am going to get ready you wanna help, I could use a young opinon."

" Sure I would love too."

We walked to her enormus closet and we decided on a deep purple dress that cut off just below the knee and a pair of strappy black heels. She did her makeup while I fixed her hair in a bun with little ringlit curls framing her looked in the mirror when it was all fiinshed and she practically glowed.

" Now I may have just gotton here Mrs. Vance but i know that Director Vance might be speechless when he sees you."

" Do you know how hard it is to make Leon speechless."

The kids came running into the room and looked in awe at their mom.

" Kids this is Katan, she is babysitting tonight, Katan this is Jared and Lily, now you two behave as if your father and I were home, Katan is a good person and can protect you like daddy and I promise we will be home soon. If not before you got to sleep when you get up. Also Katan we should be home by 11 but these two are to be in bed by 9."

" Yes Ma'am I promise there will be no go enjoy yourself, knock'em dead."

She smled and walked out of the house with a wave and hugs to her kids. When the door shut both Jared and Lily went to the desk in the living room and started their homework.

" Sorry to interupt you guys but what do you want for dinner?"

Jared looked at Lily and then at me.

"We just eat what Mom cooks."

"Well what do you like?"

" PIZZA!!!!!"

"Alright we will order in so you two finish your work and I'll order, Pepperoni and Cheese alright?"

They both nodded and I moved to the kitchen and ordered the Pizza before I pulled out the stickey note the director had given me and dialed the number.

"Shalom?"

" Shalom Saba."

" Katan how is life in America?"

" I am adjusting."

" Why have I not heard from you or your mother since you left I thought something happened."

" I never knew you would care and you changed your number."

" Well is there anything you need?"

" Yes I want to know the current status of the Rivkins."

" That is classified information."

" Well unclassify it or read me in or something I need to know."

" Why"

" Classified"

I could tell from the way he stopped talking that he was controling the urge to throw the phone at the wall or sending a sniper after me or both.

" The Rivkins were sent on a mission to Somiala Micheal is dead and Shaleiv is missing."

Oh snap What is gonna happen. Review and I will update. Lets do 10 reviews and I will update.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo I am back. Updating has been hard I have had a death wish for awhile I guess. I am finished with FCAT and figured I would finally update. I hope you guys are still reading!!! i am getting the same persons reviewing. So heres the next chapter. Dedicated to ncisaddiction10**

**Usual disclaimer applies.**

" Wait what do you mean he is missing!?!"

" He failed to contact and Micheals body was sent back to us in pieces. There is not much we can do about it."

" Well there must be something you have to look for him!"

" Katan we cannot waste man power on what was originally a suicide mission."

" YOU SENT HIM ON A SUICIDE MISSION! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, HE IS A TEENAGER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD."

Jared and Lily had moved to the doorway and were watching me. I noticed the scared looks on their faces and I felt bad for yelling as loudly as I was.

" I must go I am doing something but mark my words this conversation is far from over."

Pulling a page from his playbook I hung up the phone and sat down putting my head in my hands. Jared and Lily moved over to where I was and sat on either side of me. Jared plucked up the courage first and tapped my shoulder, I wiped the tears from my eyes before looking up at him.

" Whats wrong? Who were you yelling at?"

" Do not worry I am just a little agrivated with my grandfather."

There was a knock at the door followed by the doorbell and I moved towards the door followed closely by the kids. I opened the door and the pizza man handed me the pizza in exchange for the money and a small tip. I smiled before closing the door and headed back towards the kitchen. I put the box down and Jared grabbed some plates and Lily the cups and a pitcher of tea. I gave them each a piece and poured their drinksand sat beside them as they ate. Lily looked up at me and swallowed the pizza in her mouth.

" Are you hungry?"

" I will eat a little later."

" This has something to do with the man on the phone?"

Smart kid, I smiled and tried changing the subject.

" Do you guys like lemonade?"

The both nodded and I went over to the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of lemonade and sat it on the table. I took each of their half full glasses and added some lemonade to it and then did the same to mine. I picked up a spoon and mixed it all together. I slid their glasses back and they each took a small sip and then bigger drinks. Jared smiled and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

" Wow thats good where did you learn that?"

" My Ima used to make it for me all the time when I was your age except she mixed the lemonade and the tea in a pitcher tigether."

They looked at me questioningly and I laughed at myself.

" Sorry Ima means mother. I forgot where I was for a second."

They finished their pizza and their drinks, seconds for both of them, and then went upstairs to change. I sat in the kitchen looking through pictures on my phone, ones of me and Shaleiv before we started dating. Looking at them now I relized why people always asked if we were dating. The looks we gave each other spoke volumes to evryone else but fell on deaf ears when they reached ours. I was so lost in memories that I failed to hear the kids come into the living room and di not notice them until they were beside me on the couch.

" Who is that?"

I turned suprised at Lilys question but quickly recovered.

" His name is Shaleiv, he is something special. You will understand when you get older."

They both stood in front of me expectently and I figured they were waiting on inspection so I ran through the check list my mom used to go through with me when I was little. I stood up and began to circle them in a funny mock, soilder way and they both giggled.

" Alright Soliders lets see if you are fit and ready to go to bed. Hands clean?"

They both held out their hands and turned them over i nodded and they lowered them down to their sides.

" Faces?"

I leaned in closely and they both laughed when I got all up in their face.

" Teeth?"

They both smiled and again I noded my consent.

" Alright you pass time for bed I'll be up their in a minute to check on you."

They nodded and headed upstairs. I opened my phone back up and I typed in his number. It went straight to voicemail I almost cried as i heard the familiar voice.

" Shalom you have reached Shaleiv. I cannot get to the phone right now because I am busy or am with the most amazing person ever. So leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Toda."

" Shaleiv it is me. I hope you are ok. I miss you so much and want to see you. Please tell me you are ok. I do not know what to do and don't want to think about what might have happened. If you get this contact me in anyway to let me know you are ok. Please bem ok. Please. I love you babe."

I hung up and went upstairs and checked the first room, Lilys. It was like I had stepped from the real world into her own personal kingdom. Princess theme'd with pink canopy and bedsheets, Princess Lily painted above her bed. i smiled I was reliving my childhood. She lay in bed and stared at me.

" Do you like it?"

" Yes I do my room used to look alot like this."

She smiled and turned around to slee. I leaned over and kissed her head.

" Goodnight Princess Lily."

I moved to the door and flicked on the night light before trning off the overhead light. I moved accross the hall to Jreds room. I opened the door and Looked at the cars lining the walls and the racecar bed in the middle of the room. Jared was sitting up on his bed.

" Wow Jared I love your room."

" Thanks I wanna be a racecar deiver when I get older."

" You don't wanna work at NCIS like your dad?"

" Thats my second choice."

I smiled and kissed his gforehead before I turned the night light on and the overhead light off. I shut his door and headed back downstairs to the living room. I sat back on the couch and picked my phone off the table as it light up. New text message. I opened it up and almost fainted as it appeared on the screen.

_" I am alright I promise my father is dead and I am running from the people that killed him. I will be with you soon my baby. Stay strong and know I love you more then life itself. I will crawl accross this world for you but right now I might need you to do that for me. _ Do not call or text right now I will contact you soon. I love you."

Review Review Review plz. 5 will bring an upsate


	18. Chapter 18

**So heres the next update as promised. Thanks for all that are reviewing. Chapter dedication to ncistwin2**

**Usual disclaimer applies.**

I saved the text and dialed my Imas number, praying she would answer, on the third ring my prayers were answered.

" Yes Katan?"

" Mom I....."

" Katan what is wrong?"

" I contacted Director David, Shaleiv...Micheal..Micheal is dead."

" Katan what happened, are you sure?"

" The Director said that he sent the two on a mission to Somalia, a suicide mission, and Micheal was sent back in little pieces and Shaleiv has failed to make contact with anyone but..but.."

" Katan!"  
" He just text me he said he is ok but he is still in trouble of being made. Mom I am so worried."

" Katan do you want me to come get you?"

" No I am alright but Mom I need to find him."

" There is nothing you can do."

" He wrote he might need me to come help him, mom I will not leave him hanging like that. I must do something."

" What do you think you can do. You are not an NCIS agent nor a Mossad officer, you are a teenager."

" I can be though. I can ask ythe director to allow me a mission."

I hung up the phone and redialed my Sabas number. He picked up on the second ring.

" Shalom?"

" Hello Director."

" Katan if you have called to chew me out then I will hang up now."

" Make me an officer."

" What?"

" I want to be a Mossad officer. Do not waste man power on the Rivkins then I will go."

" No you will not I will not allow my graqnddaughter.."

" I have never been a granddaughter to you, I was just some little blemish on the plan you had for my mom and then someone that you could beat up because an op failed. Let me do this please."

" It is suicide."

" It is what it is. Let me do this I know and I want to do it."

" Katan"

" Yes or no?"

" I will think about it."

He hung up and I did to. The front door opened and the Vances walked in. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled as they came in.

" Did you guys have fun?"

" Yes we did. Did the kids give you any problems?"

" none at all They are sleeping right now."

" Do you need a ride home?"

:"No my mom will come get me, let me call her"

I called my mom and she said she would be there soon. I went and sat on the front steps and pulled my knees to my chest. Mrs Vance came out and sat beside me on the rail.

" You wanna talk about it/"

I shook my head and she placed her hand on my arm.

" It'll be ok."  
" Have you ever worried about someone so much tha people are critizing you for your actions"

" No but I understand what you are feeling. everytime I watch Leon walk out the door I am afraid that it will be the last time I will see him. The heart makes you do some crazy things but it may lad you in the right direction."

I smiled at her as my mom pulled up. I got up and thanked her before getting in the front seat of moms car and she sped off.

"You are not going."

" If the director accepts my request there is nothing you can do to stop me."

" Katan this is not a debate the answer is no."

" well you can try and stop me but I am going."

She dropped the subject and we drove in silence all the way back home. Her fast driving did little to faze me, I was used to it and drove exactly the same. We pulled up and she turned the car off. I jumped out and went straight into the house not pausing when I saw the entire team their or Gibbs talking to me, I went straight upstairs to my room. Shutting the door I released the breath I hadn't relized I was holding. My phone started vibrating and I looked down to see Shaeivs name light up my screen.

" Shaleiv!"

" I am alright how are you my love?"

" I am better now that I can hear you."

" Did you get my text?"

" Yes and I have already contacted the Director to make a position for me to get to you. Where are you?"

" I am in a training camp, somewhere on the Horn of Africa, Somalia."

" Have you been captured?"

" Yes but they did not take my phone and I am free to roam the room. They killed my father, he is dead and I am next."

" No you are not I will be there before that. Please just do what they tell you to and buy yourself some time. I will be there soon."

" How do you know? What if he says no?"

" He will not,but if he does I will find a way there. I promise."

I heard a noise in the backround and then a struggle. I quit breathing for a second and then a voice I did not recognize came on the phone.

" Who is this?"

" My name is Katan who are you."

" No one important. What is this boy to you?"

"Everythnig."

" Now that you know where I am you have 3 days to get here or he dies. You two can trade places."

I heard more struggle and then Shaleivs voice from farther away.

" Katan do not do it please do not come for me."

" Where do you want me to come?"

" Somalia, I will meet you at the address I will send to your phone."

" I will need a little more time. Seeing as I am only a teenager, if it is at all possible can I call when I am there and meet you as soon as possible at the address?"

" A week then that is it or he dies. Do not bring anyone with you. How will I know it is you?"

" My pictures on the phone, It will be hard to miss me."

" You are a brave girl."

" Stupids more like it. I will see you in a weeks time then?"

" Yes till then."

I hung up the phone and went downstairs with everyone else. Mu mom noticed me first and glared at me but I smiled at her.

" That was very rude to walk upstairs and ignore Gibbs."

" Won't happen again."

She nodded and I moved over and squeezed between her and my ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek.

" How was it?"

" Nothing special, his kids are great though." Both my parents smiled at me a squished me between them and covered me in kisses. I smiled and laughed trying to push them both off me. I laughed harder as my dad started attacking my mom. After the attack I snuggled up next to my mom and she kissed my head just like she had when I was little. My last thought as I drifted off to sleep on my moms lap was _what have I gotton myself into??_

**A/N 2 so here is your update, the upcoming chapters are going to be a diffrent version of the rescue from Somalia. So review and I'll update soon. 5 reviews= updates.**

**Ashley**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well Heres the next chapter for my readers. I don't know if I have mentioned it but I love you guys. Now theres about 5 or 6 more chapters and I already have a sequel planned so if you want that let me know. Chapter dedicated to MIKI CULLEN5.**

**Usual Disclaimer applys only own Katan and Shaleiv**

I woke up in the living room lying acroos my parents on the sofa. I looked around and saw Abby and Tim on the love seat, the scientest currled into his side. I smelled coffe coming from the kitchen so I carefully moved off my parents and made my way there. I peeked in before rounding the corner and getting coffe and then sitting down across from Gibbs.

" Good morning Uncle Gibbs."

" Good morning how are you feeling?"

I sat there in silence, starring at my coffee before looking back at the living room.

" Katan answer me, is something wrong?"

" Yeah but its not your problem. I have to handle this myself. Now please can we drop it?"

He nodded and took a drink of his coffee. I stood and made my way to my room to change. I grabbed a towel from the cabnit and went to shower. I finished and looked at myself, _Can I really pull this off, like they all say I am just a kid in over her head? _I moved back to my room and picked up my ringing cell phone. I opened it and there was the address I was expecting. Now I just had to find away to get there. I moved downstairs and saw my mom and dad had finally woke up and were laughing with Gibbs, McGee and Abby in the kitchen. I smiled and moved to sit on my dads lap, He and my mom smiled at me and my dad kissed my cheek and I snuggled closer to him.

" Good Morning."

"Morning."

My mom looked at me questioningly but I meet her stare with ease, manipulating mine so it looked as if I was carefree. She looked at Gibbs and My Dada before standing up and looking back at me.

" Katan can I talk to you outside please?"

I stood up and followed my Mom onto the porch and we sat in the swing.

" Katan what happned last night, I am sticking by my decision to not let you go."

" Mom if the director gives me the OK I am going."

" You know as well as anyone once he assigns you he will not let you leave."

" I understand that but I have a higher obligation that I have to deal with now. I need help."

" Then let the team help you I will not send you on what is sure to be a suicide mission."

" You cannot go."

"Why not?"

" He already knows who I am and He will not allow you in."

" Who knows who you are Katan please help me understand."  
" I talked to him."

"Who?"

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. and I saw something click in her head before she gathered me in her arms and I sniffed.

" Shaleiv and the man who has him. I am guessing the leader of the cell."

" Katan you should have said something. What have you got yourself into now? I have to tell Gibbs and the team we can arrange something."

" To help me, I have to do this for Shaleiv and myself. I do have a plan that might work."

1 week later

I stood outside this big rundown building in Somalia. I felt horrible for lying to my mom but I told her I had to do this. She would be waking in a few hours and she would find a note on my bed instead of me. I heard my phone ring and I looked at the caller ID.

_Shaleiv_

" I am outside."

" walk in the door and turn left. their will be two men there to escort you to the room. Now you will be blind folded so you cannot escape so do not be alarmed."

I hung up the phone and did as he said, as promised their were two large men who placed a hood over my head and guided me through hallways and down stairs and finally I heard a bolt slid out of place and I was led into a room. The door shut and the hood was pulled from my head and I came face to face with a man.

" Who are you?"

" Saleem and you are Katan?"

" Where is he?"

" All in good time my dear."

He started to circle me and I stood straight and unmoving."

" Why did you come."

" I thought we established this over the phone."

He slapped me across the face and I tasted blood from a split lip.

" I do not care now answer me why did you come?"

" To save him."

" What makes me want you more then him. You are both Israeli Mossad?"

" I am also American NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative services. I am much more valuble then he."

" Do you have backup?"

" No."

He hit me again and then put the hood back over my face. I heard the door open again and I was pushed down on the ground. Something fell next to me and then the door shut. The hood was pulled off my head and i came face to face with Shaleiv.

" Now you two can have some time to talk."

With that the door was shut.

(Zivas point of view)

I woke up in Tonys arms and smiled. It felt so natural to be here that i couldn't believe I went 15 years without it. I turned over and kissed him before wiggling out of his hold and to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth I went upstairs to Katans room because we were supposed to be getting ready to leave tommarrow. I opened the door and the lights were off but there was something wrong. I turned on the light and saw that on the bed was a note, no Katan. I picked it up and yelled for Tony to come fast.

Dear Ima and Aba,

I know that we agreed but I had to do this alone. I know that when I get home- if I get home- I will be in trouble but I do not care. I love you both so much and want you to know that I have never taken one minute with you for granted. I hope to return to you soon. I love you both. Please do not come looking for me.

Love

Katan

Tony finished reading and he picked up the phone to call Gibbs. I turned and he gathered me in his arms as I wept.

" Gibbs she's gone."

(Katans P.O.V)

" Shaleiv."

" Katan I told you not to come. These men are killers."

" I know that but I cannot live without you."

" Well I am glad to see you at least. How did you get here?"

" I flew and then hitched a ride That was waiting for me."

" Do your parents know?'

" They do but they are not here they will be soon."

: How do you know."

" I-"

The door opened and Saleem came in.

" Well are you two done catching up?"

We both remained quiet and he walked around and kicked me in my ribs. I did my best not to grimace but couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped my mouth as i rolled into Shaleiv.

" Don't hurt her."

"So I know how to break you or get you to talk so lets start with my original question, what is your mission?"

" I was sent to infiltrate and destroy this cell and you."

" Who was the man with you?"

" My father."

He nodded and lifted me off the floor by my hair, I gasped quietly but otherwise kept a stoic face.

" Where are you taking her? I told you everything you asked?"

" You think I am that stupid to leave you in the same room. I know better."

with that he put the hood on my face and he pushed me out of the room and down the hallway again more twists and turns. Finally another door was opened and he pushed me into a chair and proceeded to tie my hands and feet to it. He pulled the hood of my head and I stared up at him and He just smirked at me.

" What?"

" Just thinking. He is lucky."

He rubbed his finger accross my face and I flinched from him.

" What how can I help myself?"

" Get your hands off of me."

He removed his hand and balled it into a fist and punched me in the stomach. I winced because I couldn't double over, he laughed and left the room. The door slammed shut with a thud and I stared at the wall as I thought of everyone. My Mom, Dad, Mom, Gibbs, Mom, Shaleiv, Mom, everyone and then I saw my moms smiling face.

" Momma help me. I am in trouble Ima."

Then I blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Dedicated to x-my-immortal-x**

**Usual disclaimer applies, isn't life unfair?**

**Also I would like to warn you hat the rating has been uped due to mentions of rape and some foul language.**

**8 weekes later**

I woke on the floor with a horrible pounding in my head, the beginings of a migraine. I tried to move my hand and feet but, oh yea taken prisinor, forgot. I turned over, wincing in pain when i was on my right side and came face to face with Saleem.

" Good morning sunshine."

I remained quiet and he stood, I resisted the urge to flinch away when he knelt down beside me.

" So you came to save your boyfriend? I find that quite admirable but stupid."

" Where is he, I want to see him."

" You saw him last nightt."

: I did what you said I came without back up I brought what you needed, you have it I know because your men serched my truck, now uphold your side of the bargin and let me be with him!"

" You are in no position to demand anything my dear."

I shut my mouth in defience towards him and looked away.

" Look at me."

I ignored his request so he places another kick straight in the same spot as the other. I groaned in pain turning twards him and onto my back, clutching my side.

" Now was that so hard, your pain can easily be avoided. Now If you wanna see him then that can be arranged just hold on."

He pulled a chair out of the corner and then lifted me off the ground by my hair. He uncuffed my wrists and I wiggled free of his grasp and punched him in the jaw. He staggered back and I moved towards the door. I got a hand on the handle before he grabbed me by the hair and threw me down on the floor.

" You itch now you will pay and I think I wil bring in your boyfriend and he will be punished for what you did."

He pulled me up and towards a corner where a bar was fixed in the wall. he lifted my wrists and cuffed me to the bar before he left. I stood there and hung my head, losing the strength to hold it up. The door opened and I snapped my head up and watched as Shaleiv was dragged to the chair and cuffed to it.

" Now because of her stupidity she will be punished but you shall be too. You must watch."

He said something in a language I did not understand and the doors opened and two other men walked in with cruel smiles on their faces. Relization dawned on me and I started to kick and fight them but they grabbed my legs and twisted them slightly just enough for me to stop. Shaleiv must have relized what was going on because he started to scream at them but his words fel on deaf ears. I stood in tense stillness as the men started ripping off my clothes. Shaleiv yelled at me and I looked over at him.

: Katan look at me look at me don't take your eyes away from mine. I am so sorry Katan, this is my fault. It'll be over soon babe I promise just please listen to my words. I love you so much just look at me and listen."

i kept my eyes on him and he started to sing softly. I looked at him until Saleem grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

" i am going to enjoy this."

He kept a strong hold on my chin so I drifted off into my headspace and thought of everything that wasn't going on right now. My thoughts easily drifting to my mother. Her smile, her laugh. Then my Dad, his goofy grin, hair, his constant headslaps. Gibbs, the tough marine exterior but a big teddy bear when you finally got to him. Abby, The most hyper happy peson you would ever meet her smile could always make a room bright. McGee, The easy target but great guy who was always there when you wanted to talk. Finally I came to Shaleiv, his everything, his loving self that made me feel as if I was the most important thing in the world. I had started to regret my descision to come but thinking all this about him made me relize that even if I die here I will be with him.

( Zivas Point of View.)

I sta next to Tony and McGee as we drove under the African sun. We had already made or way past a group of guards and heading toward what now had turned from a dot in the distance to a large building without any windows and many men outside it. I nudged Tony as I saw three men walking out of the building, the one in the middle matching the name that Katan had given me.

" Thats him Tony, Saleem Ulmann."

" I see him Babe. I see him."

W continued to drive and then we stopped pulling off road, Gibbs jumped out the front and the rest of us grabbed our guns and made our way behind him. From the look of things we did not have a good chance of making out of their without injury. I stood beside Tony and he turned to me and kissed me.

" What was that for?"

" I love you, just in case we don't make it out of there."

I kissed him and squeezed his hand.

" I love you too and we will make it out of there, with our daughter.'

( Katans Point of View)

After they had finihed he had reclothed me and I was srill hancuffed to the bar. I looked over at Shaleiv and he smiled at me.

" Are you ok Katan?"

" I am fine."

I moved back towards the wall and slumped against it. I almost fell asleep when I heard a comotion outside the building. Shaleiv heard it to and we both tried to figure out what was going on. The door flew open and Saleem came and grabbed meby the hair.

" Now when I take the cuffs off you will not hit me or your boyfriend dies."

He uncuffed me and I let him lead me out of the room and into the hallway. I heard gunshots coming from down the hallway. Turning a corner I saw my parents turning their guns towards us. Saleem tightened his hold on me and dug his elbow into m broken ribs. They froze and he smirked.

" Shoot anymore and she dies. Now say hello to your parents Katan."

I kept my mouth shut and although my mom didn't physically show it I saw in her eyes that she was proud of me. Saleem leaned towards me and pulled my head back, forcing me to look at him.

" You violated the terms of our agreement. You told your family where you were."

My eyes widened as I saw him pull a knife out of his pocket, my parents yelled no but he sliced it down my arm and then across my stomach in the shape of an S. I screamed in pain as he twisted the knife in my stomach. A shot rang out behind me and I felt more then saw him fall, leaving the knife embedded in my stomach. My dad and mom both shot him for good measure and then ran at me. I leaned against the wall and pulled the knife out of my side with a hiss of pain. I gasped but turned and started to walk. I noticed Gibbs trying to stop me but I continued on. My mom got to me first and grabbed my hand.

" Katan-"

" No Shaleiv."

I moved foreward and we made it back to the cell and Shaleivs eyes almost fell out when he saw everything.

"Katan Oh my gosh."

My parents Gibbs and McGee all followed me in. I was lifted by my dad and then Gibbs uncuffed Shaleiv from the chair and along with McGee we all limped out of the cell together. Being carried I finally felt safe in my dads arms. I looked around at everyone and then up at the sky. I was finally out.

5 reviews brings an update


	21. Chapter 21

**Well well well I am back with the next chapter. So we are nearing the end of this story. I have about 3 more chapters left before its over. I was hoping we can hit 100 reviews by the end. So yea here we go.**

**Usual disclaimer applies**

**Dedicated to j0k3**

_( Ziva's point of view)_

It has been a week since we saved them from that God Forsaken place in the desert. Shaleiv is up and allowed to move around the hospital for limited times with a guide.I have not moved from the spot that I am currently in, sitting next to my daughters bedside holding her hand and praying. She passed out when we got her out of there and still she won't wake up. The doctors here at Bethesda stiched her up and pumped her full of fluids. She has 2 broken ribs and they expect her to have PTSD or some other medical mumbo jumbo. I turned my head as Tony and Shaleiv came into the room. I smiled at them both as Tony sat down beside me and Shaleiv took the otherside of the bed. I looked over at the boy as he stared down at Katan, I feel as if I should despise him or at least be angry with him because it truthfully was him that lured my girl to that hell hole, but I wasn't mad I honestly just loved him as much as I did before we left Israel. He took Katans other hand and I looked at Tony as he pulled me closer to him, he leaned over and kissed me. He covered my hand that was holding Katans with his own.

" Tony where did everyone else go?"

" Gibbs went on a coffee run and McGee went to pick up Abby, her car broke down. Ducky had to run back to NCIS. They're all coming back later."

I nodded and relaxed back onto his chest.

" You tired sweetcheeks."

" No."

" It wasn't a queston, You haven't moved from this spot all week except to go to the bathroom. You need to sleep."

" Tony I need to be here for her when she wakes up, I have to."

He nodded and I just sat there and stared at her. I diverted my gaze to Shaleiv when he spoke for the first time since we got to the hospital.

" Baby you need to wake up. Its been a week and we are starting to get scared. Come on please, Your Parents need you, I need you please."

_( Katans POV)_

I was gently becoming aware of my surroundings. First there was a tight grip on both my hands, and then I could hear the beep of a heart moniter, _my heart moniter. _I started opening my eyes and then the grips became tighter. There was a white blur and then things started to take shape, I was in a hospital room and my mom and dad were on my right and Shaleiv was on my left. My dad yelled for a doctor and then I was surrounded by doctors and nurses crowding around me and saying words I couldn't understand. All of a sudden there was a loud whistle and everyone stopped.

" How about we let the girl have some breathing room please as a doctor myself I believe she might have a panic attack. "

The dctors backed out of the room and I made out the figures of Gibbs and Ducky. They walked over, followed by Abby and McGee, and stood around my bed. I smiled my thanks at Ducky and then turned my attention to my mom.

" Hey mom whats going on?"

" Its been a week tatelah, you had us all scared for a while."

" You thought I was not going to wake up?"

" Sweetheart we never doubted you but the doctors told us that with your injuries that it was a possibility."

I nodded and then turned to Shaleiv. I smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed my cheek. I sighed and he stroked my knuckles.

" Katan I am so sorry."

" For what you did none of this."

" I might as well have. It is my fault that you came and my fault you got hurt."

I beconed for him to come closer and he leaned down. I kissed him and pulled back.

" If I blamed you would I do that. I do not blame you. I don't want you to blame yourself either. I am fine."

He just shook his head and my dad rubbed my arm grabbing my attention, I looked down at his hand and noticed the long scar that ran from mid arm to my wrist. I shuddered as I remembered. Oh God the pain was terrible, I pushed my dads arm away and started to cry. He and my mom both tried to calm me down but when they touched me I screamed and tried to get away.

" No get off me please I didn't do anything!"

They backed off as the doctors came running in trying to calm me down but I just thrashed harder. Shaleiv pushed himself in and tried to calm me down. I thrashed and hit him he held on until I ran out of energy and collapsed crying.

'What is wrong with me please make him go away. He is dead but he stiill is here and he won't leave me alone."

My parents and everyone else gathered around me and hugged me.

" Katan you are going to be fine."

" Thank you guys so much for saving me thank you thank you."

2 weeks later

I had been discharged yesterday and I was still wrapped in bandages. I stood infront of my mirror and unwrapped the bandages, I had refused to look at the damage but now I want to see. My mom stood beside me with her hand on my shoukder and Shaleiv was helping with the bandages. We finally unwrapped them and I saw the scars running across my stomach. The most horrific and deepest was the S that curved all around my stomach. The memories started to force there way up but I puhed them back with all my strength, I did not want to relive that moment again. Shaleiv cme behind me and hugged me and my mom gasped, she hadn't seen the extent of the scaring till now and I guess that she was in the same state of shock that I was in. I turned from the mirror to my bed to grab the new bandages and they bith helped me rewrap everything. I pretty much had a full body cast, my ribcage was covered in bruises along with the two broken ones, my body was far from attractive and far from healing. After I was wrapped again I pulled my long sleave green shirt back on and then with help changed from my pajama shorts to some jeans and then I slipped on some socks and shoes. My mom pulled my hair back into a ponytail and Shaleiv handed me my phone. I really appreciated all they were doing for me but I felt smothered sometimes.

" Alright sweeteie I'll be downstairs with your father, we gotta leave in about 10 minutes so if you need anything yell for me."

:" Ok thanks Mom."

She kissed my cheek and then leftt the room. Shaleiv shut the door and then came and pulled me with him to sit down on the bed. I laid down and he kept a distance but kept looking at me.

" What?"

" Nothing just thinking. About things like what I am going to do, everything thats going to happen."

" You are not leaving, I want you to stay here with us, with me. We have the space and the room and right now I need you to be here."

" Then I will ask your parents and then call to Director David and let him know all that is going on."

" Shaleiv I need you to do something for me.'

" What?"

" Hold me.'

He moved over and took me in his arms and I just relished the feeling of being in arms that loved me not ones that didn't. I had nearly fallen asleep when I felt Shaleiv placed his lips on my cheek. I opened my eyes and he smiled at me.

" It is time to go."

" Great now I get to have my brain picked."

" Its just Doctor Mallard."

" Yes but there are things that happened that I do not want Ducky to find out. When he finds out they all know."

He nodded but we both got up and headed out the door. I walked down the stairs and there was a blinding pain in my abdomen but I ignored it and continued down. My Parents were waiting at the bottom and when I got there I had to pause and rest a moment. My mom looked at me skepticly but I just shrugged it off. I started walking agin and made it all the way to the car before the pain became unbearable. I opened the door and laid down on the seat, the tears unwillingly came and I just cried silently. My parents and Shaleiv came around to check the stiching, nothing had come undone but I still felt as though the knife was being pushed in again. I went to sit up so Shaleiv could scoot in besode me .but he stopped me and lifted my head so he could sit and then laid it back down on his lap.. I smiled and he just ran his fingers through my ponytail.

" How are you feeling my love?"

" Ugh like there is a knife carving in my stomach."

" I am so sorry baby. Why don't you try and rest while we head to NCIS?"

" I can't."

He nodded and we rode in silence the rest of the way there. When my parents pulled in I sat up and they all helped me out. We made our way inside and my Mom helped me to an interragation room where Ducky was already situated. I smiled at him as I sat down.

" How are you feeling my dear?"

" I am fine Ducky.'

He pulled his chair in a little bit and pulled out some papers.

" Katan now is the time to stop acting like you mother and tell me what is going on inside your head and what you are feeling."

" I am sorry Ducky do you mind if I lay down on the floor. My side hurts like Hell."

He noddeed and I moved from the chair onto the floor.

" Alright Duck."

" So how is your side?"

" It hurts I think I pushed it too far walking here today and It is burning."

' How is your head?"

" He is in there. He may be dead but he will live on in my head. I know he is there."

" Does he talk to oyu?"

" No its not like the voices in my head but memories of what I felt said heard everything while I was there."

He nodded and wrote it all down.

" What are you thinking off now?"

" I don't want to talk about it right now. Ducky honestly I wnt to go home and sleep."

" Why?"

" Because if I don't talk about it, the farther back I can push him away."

" Katan-"

" No Ducky I am going to leave now, I need to breathe."

I moved to the door and I walked out, much to duckys protest. My parents came out of the observationand held onto me. I just stood there and They tried to get me to respond. My Dads cell rang and My mom brought me into the observation room and locked the door.

" Katan what is wrong.'

" I do not want to talk about it. Pleas just can I go home?"

I felt the tears and my moms face softened.

" Oh Katan its ok."

She walked over and hugged me tightly to her chest.I wrapped my arms around her and held on tight. She stroked my head and I just buried my head in her shoulder.

**So that was it. I wanna get at least 10 reviews for this chapter. Please and thank you. lt me know what you think. I've been getting lots of story Alerts and author alerts but not so many reviews. So please let me know through reviews. So review review review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Woot Woot I wanna thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter. Not gonna ramble much cuz you all deserve cookies but since I can only give you the story I need to stop talking.**

**Usual Disclaimer**

**Dedicated to Emma**

I lifted my head off her lap and she wipped a tear from my cheek with her thumb.

" You alright now sweetheart?"

" Alright, no getting there, yes."

I smiled at her and she kissed my forehead before we walked out of the room and back up to the bullpen. Ima took a seat at her desk and I stood next to my Dad. He pulled me down in his lap and I snuggled into his chest.

" How are you feeling Katan?"

" Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

" Because we care thats why"

" Well I am fine then. Can I go down to Abbys lab and lie down please?"

" Yes, Shaleiv is already down there so if you need help call him or one of us"

I nodded and got up off my Dads lap and made my way to the elevator. I hit the button for the Lab and leaned against the wall as it made its slow descent, when the doors opened I moved to the door where I saw Abby and Shaleiv at her desk talking. When they caught sight of me they both smiled and I smiled back.

" Abby can I use your futon please/"

" Sure Kat."

She helped me pull it out and I laid down, relieved at rest maybe I could catch a few minutes of sleep: Abby on the other hand had plans.

" So how are you feeling, what does your scar look like, did you talk to Ducky I mean I know you don't want to but-'

" Abby! I am fine, I do not want to talk about everything."

" Sorry I let off like that."

" S' ok Abbs thats just who you are. I am exhausted so can I try and sleep please?"

Abby nodded and walked out of her office. Shaleiv sat down on the chair and watched me as I snuggled into the pillow.

" Shaleiv you do not have to be so distant.'

" I am so sorry Babe.'

"For what?"

" It is my fault you went there and almost got killed."

" I do not blame you. I would have done it again for you."

'I love you Katan."

' I love you too now come over here please if anything I need ou to be here wih me."

He smiled and walked over to where I was and laid beside me. I turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest. I felt so warm and loved that i was able to close my eyes and drift to sleep.

_ No I can't fight him. Saleem can't let him hurt No No._

I woke up screaming and Shaleiv was smoothing my hair and Abby was on the phone and I was sweating bullets. I heard the elevator ding and then my parents and Gibbs came rushong out. My mom and dad kneeled down and I collapsed in their embrace.

" Please make it stop."

" Katan honey calm down its all gonna be alright. You are safe here with me and your mother.'

I wanted to believe him but it got harder everytime I thought about the last 2 months. Gibbs kneeled down and lightly smacked the back of my head.

" You need to help yourself Katan. Make him go away. I am giving your parents the day off and the three of you are going to spend the day together. Shaleiv has to attend a confrence with the director and Deputy director David. I don't want any three of you to even think about whats been going on. "

I smiled at my parents as they smiled and thanked Gibbs. Afterward I took Moms hand and she helped me up.

" We are going to take the two of them home then we'll come back."

" No go on home stay there with your daughter, she needs you more then I do. "

They smiled and we all walked out and piled into the car. When we got home they helped me u stairs, well Dad carried me up the stairs and dropped me on my bed.

" If you need anything just yell."

I nodded and he shut the door and Shaleiv turned to me.

" I talked to your mother and she said that I can help them rennovate the guest bedroom to my own if they agree I can stay."

" Thats great I can't believe it.'

He smiled and kissed my cheek. I turned on my side and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned my phone off and I turned the radio on. My favorite song was on and I heard Shaleiv start to sing along, almost a whisper in my ear.

She thinks I walk on water  
She thinks I hung the moon  
She tells me every morning,  
"They just don't make men like you"

She thinks I've got it together  
She swears I'm as tough as nails  
But I don't have the heart to tell her  
She don't know me that well

She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss, without her touch  
Without her faithful, loving arms  
She don't know that it's all about her  
She don't know I can't live without her  
She's my world, she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me

Sometimes she cries on my shoulder  
When she's lying next to me  
But she don't know that when I hold her  
That she's really holding me, holding me

She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss, without her touch  
Without her faithful, loving arms  
She don't know that it's all about her  
She don't know I can't live without her  
She's my world, she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me

Yeah, and the funny thing is  
She thinks she's the lucky one

She don't know how much I need her  
She don't know I'd fall apart  
Without her kiss, without her touch  
Without her faithful, loving arms  
She don't know that it's all about her  
She don't know I can't live without her  
She's my world, she's my everything  
And she thinks she needs me

She thinks I walk on water  
She thinks I hung the moon

I felt tears travel down my cheeks and he gently wipped them away with his thumbs.

" Sleep baby. I promise that I will be right here when you wake up. i love you."

I closed my eyes and for once I slept dreamlessly keeping me safr from those evil brown eyes.

**So yep thats it. The next chapter shows a bit more father/daughter relationship. Then we have one more Chapter left! But no worries I have a sequal. So review and let me know. 10 reviews**


	23. Chapter 23

**So here is the second to last chapter! I can't beleive were here. So yea I am hoping to hit 100 reviews by the last chapter .**

**Insert pitiful disclaimer here.**

**Dedicated to JesseWeatherly.**

I woke up the next morning feeling rested and turned to the side to see Shaleiv staring back at me. I smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

" Good Morning Katan."

" Morning,"

There was a knock at my door and then my mom and Dad both poked there heads into my room. Mom was the first to walk in and she walked to me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

" Good you both are awake. Shaleiv you have to get to NCIS so we can talk with the Eli. Katan your gonna hang with your father. We will all meet for dinner."

I nodded and Shaleiv kissed me one more time before getting up and going to the shower. Mom left the room and Dad reached for my hand and pulled me up.

" Come on get up we have a fun day planed after you go check in with Ducky."

" Dad do I have to?"

" Yes he is gonna check out your stomach and side then were gonna get some lunch, probably take a nice ride and talk. Maybe then we can head back to NCIS and meet your Mom and go eat."

I nodded and grabbed some clothes and walked towards my shower. Shaleiv was in the guest bathroom so I wanted to hurry and get going with my Dad. I turned the shower on and took off my shirt. I called for my mom so she could help me with the bandages to make sure they were tight enough and water wouldn't get to the stiches. After I was done I slipped on a loose shirt and some jeans then combed my hair. I walked out and right into Shaleiv. My stomach felt like it was gonna burst and I swallowed the gasp but couldn'y hold back the whimper that escaped my lips. He pulled me gently to him and whispered apoligies in my ear. Once I reasured him that I was ok he walked downstairs to wait for my mom, who was standing in front of me.

" Yes Ima."

" I wanted to let you know that I love you and I am so very proud of you."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes at her praise and I reached over and hugged her. She hugged me back lightly and kissed the top of my head.

" Thanks Ima I love you too."

I pulled away just as my Dad yelled for me to come on downstairs, I smiled at my mom as she rolled her eyes and said a few choice words under her breath. I laughed and hugged her once more before walking downstairs.

" Yes Aba?"

" Are you ready?"

" Yes."

Mom came behind me and hugged me once more before moving to Dad and hugging him and he gave her a kiss. Shaleiv pulled me by the hand outside and kissed me before climbing in Moms car. I walked to the passanger side of Dads car and got in. Mom and Dad came out and kissed each other once more before Mom climbed in the car and Dad in his. He started the car and we waited for Mom to pull out before Dad took off in the other direction.

We pulled into the navy yard and Dad flashed his badge and I showed my pass. We parked close to the front and walked in and downstairs to Duckys hideaway. Once we got there I smiled as Palmer moved out of the room. Ducky turned and nodded at me.

" Katan my dear how are we doing?"

" OK Ducky, they still hurt a little though."

" As to be expected, lets get on this table and take a look shall we"

I climbed up on the table. and laid back. Ducky lifted my shirt a little and I tensed. My Dad grabbed my hand I took a deep breath as Ducky continued. He looked really close at them and then stood up and looked at me and my Dad.

" Well we can go ahead and take them out if you would like."

My Dad looked at me and I nodded.

" Do you want your Mom here?"

I shook my head no and he smiled and squeezed my hand a little tighter. Ducky smiled and started to remove them. With each one he took out there was a tiny tug but it didn't hurt. I held my Dads hand because I needed him there for the emotional support. I laid still for what felt like forever before ducky removed the last of the stiches. He then got some of this cream looking stuff and rubbed it across the cut and then re bandaged me. He helped me up and then handed my Dad the tube of cream.

" This will help minimize the scaring, rub it on everynight and then rebandage. Katan I will need you to come back and see me in 2 weeks so I can check the healing. Otherwise you are almost back to your normal self."

" Thank you Ducky I really appreciate this.'

I hopped off the table and hugged the doctor. He chuckled and hygged me back. After we parted me and Dad walked upsatirs and saw my Mom in the bullpen. We walked over there and I sat down in her lap when she noticed us.

" So how was it?"

" He took out my stiches Ima."

" Thats great sweetheart. Now that doesn't mean you can go back to the same physical activity you were at before now."

" I know I have to wait for Ducky to clear me."

" Good now go with your father and be good."

" I am always good!"

Mom, Dad, McGee and Gibbs laughed at me and I pouted.

" Thanks a lot guys, I see how it is."

Mom and Dad both pulled me into a hug."

" Oh tatelah we are just messing with you."

" I know now Dad can we get some lunch I am hungry."

" Alright we'll see you guys later."

I waved goodbye and stepped into the now open elevator with my Dad. On our descent I flipped the switch and the box groaned to a halt. Dad looked down at me questioningly and I turned and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and kissed my hair.

" Katan is everything ok?"

" I missed you so much Dad over the last few months. I love you Daddy."

" I love you to princess and we missed you too but why did you run off like that. I thought you and your Mom had come up with a plan?"

" You saw what Saleem did, I was not supposed to come with backup or be followed.'

" Katan I am so sorry you had to go through all that."

" You guys saved me, that is all that matters."

" You are right. Now I am starving so lets blow this popstical stand and get some food."

I laughed as Dad flipped the switch and the elevator came back to life.

" That is a sound I have missed hearing."

The elevator doors opened and both Dada and I walked out, I saw Mom shoot Dad a warning look from her desk but neither of us could turn in the other direction I heard another voice that made me freeze in my tracks.

" Katan. So nice to see you."

I turned and saw Eli staring at me."

" Director David."

" Do I not get a hug?"

I stood my ground and felt Dad come behind me and lightly touch my back, pulling me back a little but I shook him off. Eli sighed and turned toward my mother.

" I need to speak to my granddaughter in private can you take us to the confrence room please Ziva?"

" Our confrence room is in use but I can take you to an interogation room."

" That will do for now. Come Katan."

" He walked past me but I waited until my Mom stood beside me to move. Like a little girl I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. When we neared the rooms I stiffened and held my moms hand tighter. She led Eli into one and I hugged her tightly before I looked up at her.

" Ima I am scared."

" It will be okay mi amore, I will be in the observation room along with everyone else in case something goes wrong."

I smiled at her as she kissed my forehead before I went into the room behind Eli. He was sitting at the table so I sat accross from him, my hands firmly held in my lap.

" How are you Katan?"

" Fine."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes."

" What is with the attitude."

" I do not want to be here."

" Why not?"

" Flashbacks."

" Of what?"

" You know Damn well of what."

" Do not get that tone of voice with me,."

" Or what."

He stood and I tensed, shutting my mouth so fast it hurt. He walked behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

" I need you to tell me what went down in Somalia."

" Thats classified."

" It was a Mossad mission."

" No you would not send me so it was technically a NCIS mission."

" Lose the attitude."

" Why should I?"

" I am your grandfather, in a position of power over you now tell me the details of your mission!"

That was it I knew I shouldn't have but I snapped. I felt the tears falling out of my eyes as I stood up and started yelling at him.

" You wanna know the details? Well here they are, I followed my boyfriend to Somalia after you sent him there to die. I was captured on purrpose to save him. I was beaten, stabbed, raped and tortured for him and it was all your fault!"

He stared at me and I pulled off my shirt leaving myself in a tank top. I pulled that up to where my bra was so he could see the "S" shaped scar on my stomach and the cut on my arm.

" You see what he did to me and this is just the physical side. The mental torture is much worse and much deeper then any cut. Saleem did this to me and it is your fault."

" Lose the attitude girl or you will regret it."

" What are you gonna do. Slam me into the wall like you did when I was 6 or into the mirror like when I was 8? Break my arm like you did when I was 14, slap me unconscious like you did when I was 15? Do your worst i am not afraid of you."

" Did your Mom know I did all that?"

" No I never told her, it was best for her and me."

He went over and locked the door and then I knew I was in trouble. He walked toward me and lifted me and threw me into the wall across from the door. I hit it and crumpled to the floor, my stomach a burning flame. I looked at him and he was laughing at me, I took a deep breath and pushed myself up to stare up at him again. He came at me and lifted me easily again and slammed me into the glass hard enough to crack it. I could hear my Mom from the other side, her screams made incoherate by her sobs. He looked me in the eyes and smirked.

" Are you afraid yet?"

" No."

He put me down and then slapped me accross the face, hard. I staggered back to the glass. The door knob rattled and people were yelling my name and Elis telling us to open the door. I heard my Dad yelling for more help and my Mom was screaming my name. I stood straight and walked over to him again. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

" Are you scared now?"

" No are you happy now? Hurting your granddaughter and making your Daughter scream?"

He smaked me again and then I heard glass shatter and then someone was pulling me out the door that had been unlocked. I saw My mom turn me and pull me into a hug. I pulled away and saw my moms hands were covered in blood. I lookjed at her questioningly.

" I punched the glass through multiple times."

I smiled and then my head started to hurt and I gasped. Mom frowned and kissed my forehead. I turned and saw my Dad and Gibbs arresting the Deputy Director. He walked out and glared at me. Mom helped me up and both her and my Dad hugged me tightly.

" Lets go home please."

" Yes let us also your Father and I have decided that Shaleiv can live with us in the spare room. '

" Thank you guys so much I really appreciate it."

" Now lets go home you in the mood to eat?"

" Not really."

They both nodded so we headed upstairs, Abby was waiting when we got there and she immediatly ran at me and gave me a huge hug.

" OMG I was so worried are you ok?"

" Abby I am fine."

She hugged me for a little longer until Gibbs and McGee tapped her on the shoulder. When she let go McGee hugged me and I hugged back.

" I am glad you are ok Katan."

" Thank you."

He let go and Gibbs looked at me for a second and right before he hugged me I swear I saw tears in his eyes.

" Katan I have lost one daughter I don't need to lose my granddaughter to. I know I am not your grandfather but you are my grandaughter more then you are his."

" Thanks Gibbs."

He hugged me tighter and placed a kiss to my head and then let me go. The elevator dinged and I saw two agents escorting my grandfather out of the building.

" You worthless whore, I will be back."

I turned to my parents and then to Gibbs, all three surrounded me with one huge hug that Abby and McGee joined in on. Over all the commotion I heard my Dad say to my mom.

" I will not let him near her ever again."

I smiled and then Shaleiv and my parents managed to get me out of there and in the car so we could leave.

**So thats it for this chapter. Its a long one so I am going to update with the last chapter when I hit 100 reviews. Hopefully that will be in the near future if you all love me. So please Review because I love you guys that have stuck with me and again that would show it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So here is the last chapter! I have tears in my eyes thinking about it. I wanted to go ahead and thank everyone who stuck by me throughout this.**

**I do not own anymore then I did at the begining.**

Exhausted from the fight with Eli, both Shaleiv and I went upstairs to my room and laid down on my bed. I looked over at Shaleiv and when he looked back at me I saw the same despair I felt.

" Shaleiv what is wrong?"

" Nothing are you ok?"

I sighed and turned away from him to look at a picture of me, Mom, and Dad. He scooted up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

" Are you alright?"

" I am sorry you had to hear all that happened."

" It is ok. I wish it had never happened though, what he did to you, somalia anything that ever hurt you."

I turned back toward him and snuggled into his chest.

" Katan what he called you, it is not true."

" I know but it still hurt. No matter how big a bastard he can be, he is my grandfather and I love him."

" I do not understand how you can still love him."

" He is family, you never turn your back on family no matter what they have done. "

I kissed him and then got out of bed and walked downstars to find my parents. I heard hushed talk in the kitchen so I walked in there and sat beside my mom and accross from my over at her, I noticed the tearsrolling down my mothers cheeks.

" Ima why are you crying?"

" I was trained to notice things but I failed to notice my own daughter being abused."

" It is not your fault."

" " i should have relized you were hurt. I can protect people for my job, people who mean nothing to me but I still could not protect my own flesh and blood."

" Ima I do not blame you for any of it so you shouldn't blame yourself either. There was nothing we could do."

I leaned over and hugged her; I tried not to let the tears fall but some still slipped out and fell on moms let go of me and then moved her hands to cup my face, wiping my tears with her thumbs.

" Thank you for saving me."

She kissed my forhead and smiled at me.

" Your welcome tatelah, Your father and I have a meeting to attend, are you gonna stay here or come with us?"

" I am going to stay here I want to sleep. Dad can I have the cream that Ducky gave you?"

He nodded and handed it to me. i smled and handed it to mom.

" Can you put this on my scar for me please?"

She nodded and I lifted my shirt. She rubbed it accross the scar and I shivered at the washed her hands and then I hugged her tightly. Dad came over and hugged us both.

" I love you both so much."

" We love you too sweetheart."

I smiled as Dad kissed my hair and then moved away, Mom followed suit I waved goodbye as they walked out the door and then I went back upstairs to my room. I opened my door and saw Shaleiv sitting on my bed looking at one of my photo albums. I crawled in next to him and he adjusted so he could put his arm around me. The picture was one that was taken right before I left for Somalia. Gibbs was in the center and on his left was abby and mcgee, right behind him was ducky and Palmer, to his right was mom and dad and I was laying accross his lap, it was a goofy picture and it made me laugh to look at it. Shaleiv closed the book and I rested my head on his shoulder. He pushed my head up with his hand and kissed me softly, he pulled me closer to him as we continued to kiss, putting every emotion we felt into it, sharing them with each other. When I pulled away I took a ragged breath, knowing that my next question would be one of the biggest of my life.

" Shaleiv I need you to do somehing for me."

"What?"

i looked at him and I saw relization wash over his face.

" No Katan I cannot do that. After what just happened in the desert!"

" Please! This is something I need you to do. I do not want to remember that as my first time."

" I-I do not know if I can."

" Try?"

He nodded and I kissed him

I woke up to the sound of the front door shuting. I sat up, pulling the sheet with me, and shook Shaleiv awake.

" Get up my parents are home!"

He jumped out of bed, grabbing some clthes and running into the bathroom. I pulled on my robe just as my parents opened the door.I smiled sweetly at them as Shaleiv came out of the bathroom.

" So how was your meeting mom?"

" It went well, we all decided that you will see either Ducky or a professional that can help you out."

" I can live with that."

" Good so what did you guys do?"

" Nothing really slept most of the time. I am hungry though."

" I was hoping you would say that. Get dressed, Gibbs invited everyone over to his house, having a cook out."

I nodded and they left the room. I grabbed some clothes and started changing, I got my brush and started to brush my hair. Shaleiv came and took it out of my hands and started running it through my curls.

" Thank you."

" Your welcome. Are you ok?"

" Yeah thank you for that"

" It was my pleasure."

i glared at him for the innuendo but kissed him anyway. Grabbing my phone, we headed downstairs. We were welcomed to the sight of my parents making out. Before I could stop them, Shaleiv lifted me up nto the banister and started kissing me. I heard my mom clear her throat but we did not stop.

" Katan, Shaleiv stop now!"

I smiled and Shaleiv miled back at me.

" We will when you guys do."

" Shaleiv lifted me and carried me past my parents and out to the car. He went to open the back door when I shook my head, showing hm the keys that I swiped from my mom. Shaleiv just laughed and took me to the drivers seat, opeaning the door. He ran to the other side and got in. I turned the car on and honked the horn. Mom and Dad came out and yelled for me to get in the back seat. I just shrugged my shoulders and backed out of the driveway. I got there and honked again, They both came and got in the backseat. Dad glared at me from the backseat.

" You know how to drive good?"

" Yeah Mom taught me."

He looked visably shaken and took hold of Moms hand.

" Ziva if we don't make it alive I want you to know I love you so much."

I glared at him and stepped on the gas,.

I screeched to a hault outside of Gibbs house. Everyone laughed as they saw Dad stumble out of the car. Shaleiv met me in th front and tok my hand as we went to everyone ese. Gibbs pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

" He lied when he called you what he did."

I smiled and tried to lighten the mood.

" so what are you making?"

" Steaks. Why don't you go inside and get you guys some drinks?"

I nodded and went in to get me Shaleiv and Mom a water and dad a beer. I came back out and handed everyone there drinks. Mom pulled me over.

" What?"

She put my hands on her stomach and I felt a little flutter beneth them.

" Was that the baby."

" Yes your brother is makeing himself known."

I smiled and hugged her. I sat down at the table and looked round at everyone. Those who did not abandon me, those who forgave me for whatever I had done. My family. I decided that life, no matter what I go through, is not that bad after all.

**So there you guys go. Remember I have a sequel planned out so far. i didn't do a dedication at the beggining because here it is.**

**zats**

**JessieWeatherly**

**jok3**

**Emma**

**backstagespotlight**

**lia**

**x-my0immortal-x**

**MIK-ICULLEN5**

**ncistwin2**

**ncisaddiction10**

**Nicoya456**

**move forward**

**the one who breathes nitrogen**

**kat of kats**

**mickyjoe512**

**kathleen**

**SMS what a mess**

**Steffed**

**camprockrocks242**

**keep1019**

**Night Escense**

**Kenmoresq**

**Writer200**

**darkestangel11**

**outlawcowboy62**

**iluvmytv-ugottaproblem**

**Shadowhunter536**

**leonie1988**

**lola**

**ncischucklover**

**madisongibbs**

**j**

**orohippus**

**tiva2121**

**areilla mikel**

**mighty duck**

**horsegrad13**

**NCISwolf**

**trust**

**suncoastlocal**

**ditte3**

**robin**

**mia**

**jay**

**iheartcollin**

**brttney s. pierce**

**Thank you so much guys I really appreciate all you guys. Look for the sequel coming soon.**


End file.
